Big Brother Alibaba
by Freckles Forever
Summary: In a small city, Alibaba is working hard to earn a living for himself. However, when he meets a boy on his way home he finds himself looking after the child. If looking after a child isn't enough, the child's aunt is after him for some reason and the boy doesn't reveal much about his past. AU, not suppose to be accurate.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother Alibaba chapter one: The Mysterious Child Aladdin

Alibaba sighed as he headed back to his house. It wasn't really a house in all honesty, but a dump. It was more like a rented out room.

It was all Alibaba could afford. Let's face it, Boodle doesn't pay much, and Alibaba often thought about moving on. He wanted to be rich, so rich that he'd even use gold coins for pillows. It may not sound very comfortable to you, but to Alibaba gold was a dream...literally.

He was almost home, just a few more turns before reaching the door. But then he had a funny feeling that he was being watched. He looked around, but saw no one. However, the feeling was still there. He tried to ignore it, probably some drunk sicko who was looking for trouble. He shook his head and began walking again.

Then he heard a sound like someone sneezing. He turned around again and thought he saw someone watching him from behind a corner. Confused, but also curious, Alibaba walked over to the corner and saw a child.

The child stared up at him with cloudy blue eyes. It was a boy, perhaps around the age of six. He had filthy dark hair and dirty skin. His clothes were dirty and he was wearing a flute hanging on a string around his neck.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" Alibaba asked the boy. The boy made no response as he continued to look up at him. He had a hand covering his mouth, probably from trying not to sneeze. He looked scared as he looked up at the older teen before him.

Alibaba noticed how scared the child looked and knelt down so he wouldn't intimidate the child and tried to smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you. See?" he asked as he held out his hand for the child to touch. The boy looked at Alibaba's hand for a minute before putting his own small hand in the teen's. Alibaba smiled again and nodded.

"That's better. What's your name? Can you talk?"

The boy looked away, but nodded.

"Uh-huh...I'm...Aladdin," the boy stammered.

"Aladdin, huh? Nice name. What happened? Why are you so dirty? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" Alibaba asked carefully.

Aladdin didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around Alibaba and began crying in the older teen's clothes. Alibaba was surprised at first, but then he hugged the child too. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he should help this boy. He didn't know how, but he knew he had to. He felt connected to him somehow.

"Hey, it's okay! Don't cry. I'm here to help you, remember?" Alibaba said as he tried to calm the crying boy. He shushed him and rubbed his head. "Come on, no more tears. You can be strong, right?"

Aladdin sniffled, but he nodded and wiped away his tears. Alibaba found himself beginning to smile again.

"That's better. I don't know what happened, but why don't you come stay the night with me? I can't leave you out here all by yourself," he suggested. Aladdin nodded.

Alibaba stood up, but rested his hands on his knees so he could still see eye to eye with Aladdin. He held out his hand and Aladdin took it hesitantly. Alibaba lead the way back to his place with the child following beside him.

He opened the door and they walked in. Alibaba got a small knife and cut a piece of meat.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he offered the food to Aladdin. Aladdin nodded and accepted the offered food. Alibaba cut his own piece and began to think about what he was going to do with this kid. He needed a bath, that's for sure. He didn't have a lot of pillows to sleep on, so they would have to share. He needed a place to stay, but Alibaba wasn't sure if he could take on the full responsibility of taking care of a child. They were a lot of trouble sometimes, and they often got sick.

Alibaba finished his meal and rubbed the back of his head, he'll have to worry about that tomorrow. He was tired, and the child needed a bath.

He had Aladdin follow him to the tub and prepared the bath for the child. Once it was all ready, Alibaba smiled.

"Okay, Aladdin, time for a bath!" he announced. Aladdin looked at the bathtub and shook his head.

"Uh-uh!"

"Why not?" Alibaba was confused and put his hand in the water. He began to smile as he splashed his hand around to make bubbles. "See? It's nice! And it feels good, too!"

He began to peel off the child's clothes, but Aladdin shook his head.

"I don't wanna!"

"It won't hurt, you'll like it!" Alibaba promised.

He picked up the child and put him in the tub. Aladdin wanted out at first, but he started to giggle as Alibaba began scrubbing his hair with shampoo.

As Alibaba scrubbed the child, he noticed that the child's black hair was actually blue...and really long. The dirt from his skin was washed away to reveal milky white skin. Even Aladdin's cloudy eyes seem to light up, turning into a bright blue. He looked clean, and seemed to be in a better mood too.

"Okay, Aladdin, time to get out!" Alibaba smiled as he grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around the child and took him out of the tub. As the dirty water drained away, Alibaba rubbed the child's body with the towel. Aladdin giggled when Alibaba rubbed his hair dry.

"Alright," Alibaba said once he had the child back in his clothes. It was a blue vest with white Arabic pants and a golden sash. "Now, let's see about what to do about your hair."

Alibaba luckily had a spare brush and began to brush Aladdin's hair. Aladdin didn't like to sit still for very long and began to fuss. Alibaba tried to be patient with him as he attempted to braid the child's hair.

"Aladdin, stop it."

"No, I want Ugo!"

"Ugo?" Alibaba questioned. "What does that mean?"

Aladdin pouted and crossed his arms, seeing as he had no choice but to sit there until Alibaba was finished with his hair. Alibaba was still confused at the child's outburst, but he soon finished braiding Aladdin's hair.

"Now it's time for bed!" Alibaba said as he gathered the pillows to make a bed for him and Aladdin.

"I want Ugo!" Aladdin yelled. Alibaba was surprised at the boy's yelling.

"Aladdin, don't yell. It's late and you might wake up the neighbors," Alibaba said as he put a finger to his lips and shushed at the child.

"I want Ugo!" Aladdin said again, ignoring Alibaba.

"Who's Ugo?" Alibaba asked with a sigh.

Aladdin didn't answer as he pointed towards a flute. It was the same flute the child had been wearing before. Alibaba had put it on the table while he had been giving Aladdin a bath. Still confused, Alibaba picked it up and pointed to it.

"This?"

Aladdin nodded. Alibaba handed it back to Aladdin, who swiped it away from the older teen.

"It mine!" he said as he held it close.

"Uh, sure...," Alibaba said. He didn't understand why Aladdin wanted the flute so much. Maybe it had belonged to his parents? Wherever and whomever they were.

Alibaba lied down on the pillows with a yawn. He was exhausted. Aladdin only watched him, maybe he wasn't sure if it was okay to sleep beside Alibaba.

Alibaba looked at the child with sleepy eyes.

"Come on, I won't bite," he said as he patted at the pillows beside him. Aladdin nodded shyly and carefully lied down beside Alibaba. Alibaba smiled as he put a blanket over himself and the child.

"Goodnight, Aladdin," he said before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Bad Dreams and Breakfast

Alibaba woke up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes. It was the middle of the night and he could hear the crickets signing. The moon's light was shining through the window. Alibaba felt something snuggling up beside him and looked down. He thought he was dreaming, but there was the same boy Aladdin that had lied down beside him. So it wasn't a dream after all, the child really was there with him.

Alibaba noticed the child whimpering in his sleep and looked as if he was having a bad dream. He gently shook Aladdin to wake him.

"Hey, wake up. You're having a bad dream," he whispered. Aladdin woke up with a startled gasp and sat up. He looked around with wide, terrified eyes before he remembered where he was. He noticed Alibaba and hugged him tightly.

Alibaba rubbed his head and shushed him.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream, but it's over now. I'm right here, Aladdin."

"It was scary!" Aladdin whined. Alibaba shushed him again and gave him a hug.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked the frightened child. Aladdin shook his head, but he didn't want to not talk either.

Alibaba had an idea and stood up. Aladdin followed Alibaba around, but the teenager didn't mind. He got a candle and lit it with a match. After a few sticks from the match, the match lit up. Alibaba lit the candle and put it on the desk, then he blew out the match. He noticed Aladdin hugging his leg and rubbed his head again.

"Does that help?"

Aladdin nodded a little, but Alibaba could still see tears forming in the little one's eyes. Alibaba rubbed the back of his head. Poor Aladdin must have gotten scared of the dark.

"You know, when I was small like you, I got scared of the dark too."

Aladdin looked surprised, but he said noting. Perhaps he was having a hard time imagining Alibaba being as small as him once, or maybe he didn't think someone as big as Alibaba would be scared of anything. Whatever he was thinking, Alibaba continued.

"Yeah. Even I get scared sometimes too. My mom...she used to light a candle or lamp whenever I had bad dreams. I guess it became a little habit of mine..." He chuckled a little at the end as he told Aladdin a bit about his past. He knelt down beside Aladdin and smiled a bit.

"So...do you want to talk about your bad dream now?"

Aladdin sniffled, but he nodded.

"Mommy and Daddy...they died. I'm all by myself now. I have family, but...they don't like me. They chased me away from my home, they sent bad people after me. There was a dark sky...everybody was screaming! There was a fire...and...and...," Aladdin couldn't finish as he buried his face on Alibaba's clothes and hugging him tight.

Alibaba felt sorry for Aladdin. Sounded like he had more than just a bad dream. Alibaba still had no idea what he was going to do about Aladdin, but if there were people out there chasing him he needed protection. He still didn't know Aladdin's story, true, but this boy needed help.

Wearing a face of sorrow, Alibaba held Aladdin close.

"I'm sorry, but you'll be okay. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you, no matter what." He let Aladdin cry for a minute before stopping him.

"Hey," he said as he lifted up Aladdin's chin to look him in the eyes. "No more crying okay? You can be strong, can't you?"

Aladdin wiped away his tears and nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Good boy," Alibaba smiled proudly. "Let's get some more sleep, okay?"

He gathered up a sleepy Aladdin and carried him back to the bed of pillows. He lied Aladdin down and lied down next to him. He pulled up the sheet and tucked the child in. Aladdin fell asleep again quickly, with Alibaba not too far behind himself. The candle did indeed help Aladdin, for he didn't have anymore scary dreams that night.

The next day was cool and breezy. Alibaba and Aladdin awoke with smiles. However, the question of what they were going to eat for breakfast lingered in Alibaba's mind when their stomachs began to growl. Alibaba sighed as he looked around. Apples were tasty, but not very filling and he knew they would just get hungry again.

Alibaba began to feel frustrated. He really needed to change his life soon or he'll starve to death. Then what would happen to Aladdin? He'd be alone again. Alibaba couldn't allow that!

While Alibaba was having a silent dilemma, Aladdin found the apples easily and began to eat away at them. Yes, a child like him wasn't worried about food at the moment. What mattered to him was that food was currently in his grasp and he could eat it.

Alibaba began to pace the room. Maybe if he bargained with someone he might get something for him and Aladdin half price or maybe even for free? No, that won't work. He had already bargained before and it was all he had valuable.

His eyes drifted to the flute that Aladdin carried around with him. Suddenly, he had an evil intention that he might be able to sell a golden flute like that for a fair amount of gold coins. But then he remembered how possessive Aladdin was of it and felt guilty for even thinking about such a thing. Shows how much a starving teenager was who was willing to sell even important items.

Aladdin had called the flute 'Ugo'...whatever that means. Alibaba still didn't understand why the boy called the flute that. Maybe it was some sort of secret name for something? Poor Aladdin, he must be so lonely that he thought he could be friends with an object. Maybe 'Ugo' was his imaginary friend who lived in the flute? Some kids have imaginary friends.

Speaking of Aladdin, Alibaba's thoughts came back to reality as he noticed the child had eaten a lot of the apples already!

"Hey! Save some for me!" Alibaba panicked as he dived for the apples. He managed to save a few...but the piggy child ate most of them.

Alibaba grumbled as he ate the apples he managed to save, but he was still hungry. Aladdin looked content, though. He still had some of the apple's juice on his face. It made Alibaba smile a little and encouraged him to try improving his life again. After all, if Aladdin was going to be staying with him for a while, Alibaba had to go trough some serious changes.

After Alibaba finished his apples, he and Aladdin set off to look for something that could give a hint as to how to improve their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Morgiana

In the marketplace, Aladdin stayed close to Alibaba. He held his hand as he walked along beside him. The marketplace was noisy and Aladdin held tight to Alibaba, but he eventually started to relax and wanted to explore. Alibaba made sure the boy didn't wonder off too far, he didn't want him to get lost. He stopped at a few shops when he could and tried to bargain for some food. However, he was quickly shooed away.

Alibaba sighed sadly as each time lead him to a dead end. Aladdin wasn't worried about anything for the time being, he was too excited by seeing the fun and exciting decorations around the city. Such a carefree kid, he kinda reminded Alibaba of himself from when he was a small child. Alibaba smiled, but he noticed a few suspicious dressed men watching them.

Alibaba frowned and held on tightly to Aladdin's hand. He knew who these people were; slave traders. He didn't want to get caught by them, especially Aladdin.

"Come on, Aladdin, let's go someplace else," he tried to tell the child in the best calm voice he could manage. Aladdin was confused, but noticed that something had to be wrong by the way Alibaba was acting. He nodded and they quickened their pace towards another crowd.

When he was certain that they were safe, Alibaba sighed a relief and loosened his grip on Aladdin's hand a bit.

"That was close."

"Why were we running, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked. Alibaba looked down at the child.

"Because there were slave traders near by," he told him. Aliddin was confused.

"What are 'slave traders'?"

Alibaba didn't answer at first. Aladdin was still young after all, and Alibaba didn't want to scare him. He knelt down beside the child and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They are very bad people. Don't ever go near them, okay?"

"Okay," Aladdin nodded, but still looked confused.

Alibaba stood up and smiled, deciding to forget about it.

"Come on, Aladdin. Let's go find something to eat. I'm getting hungry again."

Aladdin nodded and followed Alibaba.

As they traveled around to look for something affordable to eat, Aladdin ran into somebody. She had long, red hair and red eyes. She looked just as surprised as Aladdin was bumping into her.

Aladdin blushed and quickly hid behind Alibaba. Alibaba smiled a little and rubbed the child's head. He smiled apologetically at the girl and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Morgiana. We didn't see you there."

"Hello, Alibaba," she said with a smile. "It's fine, I was just in the market doing some shopping. Who's the boy?"

"Oh, this is Aladdin," Alibaba smiled. He looked down at the boy hiding behind him. "Aladdin, come out and say hi to Morgiana."

Aladdin peeked out from his hiding place, but quickly hid again. Alibaba chuckled and rubbed the child's head.

"I'm sorry about that. He's a little shy," he apologized again. Morgiana smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll warm up to me soon."

Morgiana was a close friend of Alibaba's. They had been friends since they were children, they even stayed in the same city. They both lived on the streets after their parents died. Eventually, they were able to find jobs and make a living. Although Alibaba's life was currently in bad shape, he didn't want to tell Morgiana that.

"By the way, Alibaba, I am surprised to see you here and not trying to capture that dungeon that everyone is talking about."

"What 'dungeon'?" Alibaba asked her. Morgiana frowned and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm talking about Amon. Everyone is trying to capture that dungeon, but none have succeeded."

"Oh, that dungeon!" Alibaba said as he now remembered the dungeon that had appeared mysteriously in the city. But a dungeon was dangerous and it was rumored that those who went in never came back out.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Alibaba's head. It is said that dungeons were full of treasure! If he went into the dungeon and cleared it, he could become wealthy and could change his life!

"The dungeon, of course!" Alibaba said excitedly as he snapped his fingers. Morgiana was confused.

"What are you thinking?"

Alibaba put a hand on her shoulder.

"Morgiana, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind looking after Aladdin for a while? I'm going to go try to capture Amon, but I don't want Aladdin getting hurt."

"Me? But Alibaba, you are aware of the risks, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I know about the possibility of me not coming back. But I know I can do this!"

Morgiana stared into her friend's eyes. She could tell that he was determined, and also knew that she couldn't stop him. She nodded.

"Alright. I promise I'll look after Aladdin."

"Thanks," Alibaba smiled.

Aladdin was watching a butterfly and he tried catching it, ignoring the two friends. He didn't realize that he was starting to wonder off. Luckily, Alibaba saw him and called him over.

Aladdin lost interest in the butterfly and ran up to Alibaba. Alibaba knelt down.

"Hey, buddy. I have important things to do, but I can't take you with me. So you have to promise me that you'll stay close to Morgiana and be good for her. Can you do that?"

"Where are you going?" Aladdin asked, looking concerned.

"I'm just going to be away for a few days, but I promise I won't be gone too long."

"No!" Aladdin yelled as he hugged Alibaba. "I want to stay with you! Don't leave me! You won't come back!"

"Whoa, whoa, settle down there!" Alibaba said as he shushed the child. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise I'll be right back when I am finished. Besides, Morgiana is going to take good care of you," he promised.

Aladdin looked towards Morgiana with uncertainty. She was wearing a lovely smile, the kind of smile that meant she was a good person.

"Okay," Aladdin agreed.

"Good boy," Alibaba smiled before standing up. He soon bid them farewell and began running off towards Amon's Dungeon.

Aladdin watched him leave with a worried expression. It was like an old memory from when his parents promised him they would return, but they never did.

Morgiana noticed the child's look and offered her hand to him.

"Come on, Aladdin. Let's go to my place, okay?"

Aladdin didn't seem to hear her as he continued to watch Alibaba slowly fade from view.

"Alibaba is going to be just fine," she tried to encourage him. "Alibaba is strong."

Aladdin turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. He clutched his flute close and took Morgiana's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Cookies and Tea

Aladdin had not moved from his spot in front of the window. He was too worried about Alibaba to think about anything else. He sighed deeply as he rested his hand to the side of his face and stared out the window towards Amon's Dungeon. He had gone with Morgiana to stay at her house until Alibaba returned.

Morgiana's house was like what we would call an apartment. It wasn't very big, only large enough for a person or two to live in. It wasn't fancy either. It was a little like Alibaba's house, but there were more colorful pillows and the walls looked more like our own home walls. They were painted a sweet pearl color.

Morgiana noticed Aladdin's depressed look as she walked in the room and set a tray of tea and cookies on a small table. She sat down on one of the chairs and poured the tea. She wanted to keep Aladdin's spirits up.

"I'm sure Alibaba is just fine," she said with a smile as she looked towards the boy. But Aladdin continued looking out. He probably was too involved in his own thoughts and concern for Alibaba to even hear her.

Morgiana looked down at her cup of tea with a sad face. In all honestly, she wasn't sure if Alibaba was alright. Still, she didn't want to think anything negative right now.

She stood up and walked over to Aladdin. She put a hand on his shoulder and Aladdin looked up a bit. She smiled again.

"Come on, Aladdin. Let's have some cookies and tea, okay?"

Aladdin looked towards the tray that Morgiana had set out and nodded a bit.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. He got up and sat on the opposite chair from Morgiana. He popped a cookie into his mouth and smiled.

"Chocolate!"

"Yes," Morgiana smiled. "I figured you would like them."

"You make good food!"

Morgiana blushed and managed a giggle. "I don't know about that. My cooking's not that good!"

"I like it!" Aladdin sang as he too giggled and kicked his legs back and forth.

They ate the cookies and drank the tea as they talked about each others' past. After a while, Aladdin asked Morgiana a funny question.

"Do you like Alibaba?"

"Of course I do, he's my friend," she nodded. Aladdin smiled widely now.

"Are you going to come live with me and him soon?"

Morgiana almost dropped her tea cup at his question. So that's what he really meant when he said 'like'. Morgiana blushed and shook her head.

"I haven't thought about it. I'm sure Alibaba hasn't either. Besides, we are just friends. I'm happy with the way things are now."

"You would make a great mom!" Aladdin said.

"So is Alibaba like a father to you?" she asked him. She would assume so because of how close the two had already become after only knowing each other for a day. Aladdin looked down at the floor and shrugged.

"I don't know yet."

"I see," Morgiana nodded. She still wasn't sure about this boy. Even thought he told her a little bit about himself, she still only had a vague idea about what his past was like.

"Tell me about your parents, Aladdin," Morgiana decided to chance the subject.

"My parents?"

"Yes. Do you remember what they were like?"

Aladdin thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"Daddy was very strong! He ruled a big country and lots of people loved him! Mommy was really nice, too. She always sang me to sleep and told me stories. She used to cook for me a lot. She always made my favorite foods!"

"Sounds wonderful!" Morgiana smiled. "Where are your parents now?"

Aladdin hung his head and she noticed tears appearing in his eyes.

"They aren't here anymore. They are dead. My aunt is suppose to look after me...but...I don't trust her. She's never really liked me. And now that I have run away, she has sent bad people after me. That's why I think Alibaba can protect me. If he goes too...,"

Morgiana pulled him close into a hug. She didn't want him to assume such horrible things.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You have me here to protect you too!" she rubbed his blue hair. Aladdin held her close and cried silently. He was still so young to have lost his parents. He was probably scared that his aunt was searching for him. But for what reason, she didn't know. All that mattered was that she keep her promise to Alibaba and keep Aladdin safe.

A hawk's screech could be heard from the window and Morgiana walked over to the bird and saw a message attached to the bird's leg. She petted the bird before taking the scrap of paper from it's leg. She opened the message and read. She turned to Aladdin with a big smile.

"It's from Alibaba!"

"Really?! What does it say?!" Aladdin yelled with joy as he jumped up from his seat and quickly rushed to Morgiana's side. He tried peeking over her hands to see the Arabic letters written on the paper. Morgiana lowered her hands a little so Aladdin could see.

"He says that he is doing well and that he conquered Amon," Morgiana told him. "He should be back by tomorrow."

Aladdin's eyes were so filled with so much joy that they became really large. He threw his hands up into the air and started dancing with glee.

"Hurray! Alibaba did it!"

Morgiana was thrilled too and she exhaled deeply. She had not noticed that she had kept in such a deep breath until now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Morgiana frowned.

"Strange, I'm not expecting company." She sniffed the air and was suddenly worried. "Aladdin, come over here now!"

"Why?" Aladdin asked as he noticed her concerned look. But he obeyed and stayed close to her.

"We have company."

There was another hard knock before someone tried breaking down the door. Morgiana stood prepared to fight. Aladdin held onto her close.

"And something tells me, they aren't the friendly type," Morgiana finished before the door gave in. A fog of dust filled the room, making it impossible to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Company

As the dust began to clear, a tall man with a walking stick walked into the house. He had long brown hair and was wearing a mask. His eyes narrowed as if he were smirking and bowed his head.

"Good afternoon, Miss. I hope I didn't frighten you too much."

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Morgiana glared at him. Aladdin hugged Morgiana's leg and tried to hide behind her. The man pointed towards Aladdin.

"I'm here for the boy. Hand him over, and no harm will come to you," he said. Morgiana shook her head and the ground started cracking around her feet.

"I'll never hand him over!" with a yell, she charged at the man and brought up her leg to kick. However, the man didn't seem concerned as a force failed surrounded his body. A borg, so he knew magic. But could he match her speed?

"Tell me, why are you after Aladdin?" she asked him. She was trying to buy time so Aladdin could find the chance to run.

"His aunt misses him dearly. I came to bring him back to her," he answered her. Morgiana didn't believe that.

"I don't believe you!"

"Miss, I do not wish to fight you. I'm giving you a chance to live," he told her with a sigh.

Morgiana heard enough and charged at him again. She tried punching him this time, but the man sidestepped and grabbed her hand. Morgiana was a little surprised, but she didn't want him to know that he may have an advantage. She brought up her leg to kick and managed to hit him on the head. He let go of her hand and stepped back a bit, groaning in pain. Morgiana tried punching him again, but her hand met a glowing light: a borg. The man had gained control over himself before waving his walking stick around. His walking stick turned out to be a magic staff!

"I warned you, Miss. It appears I'll have to teach you a lesson," he growled. Morgiana was hit with a powerful force and she was thrown back. She hit the wall and started coughing up blood. She had no idea what kind of attack it was, but she forced herself to stand.

"I won't let you take him!" she choked.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" the man questioned her. "Judging by my attack, I assume a broke a few of your ribs. It would be unwise for you to continue."

"I'm just getting started!" Morgiana said. She began running towards him again. The man was shocked by how fast she moved and didn't have time to put up his borg. He was punched in the face and thrown back into the wall. He wasn't moving, he had been knocked unconscious.

Morgiana wiped away her sweat and rubbed her sore ribs. She looked around for Aladdin, but she couldn't find him.

"Aladdin, where are you?!" she called, feeling worried.

"H..Here I am," came a meek voice. Morgiana turned around and saw Aladdin peek out from behind the couch. She sighed a relief and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Aladdin nodded. Then he burst into tears and hugged her. "I was so scared!"

Morgiana smiled and rubbed his hair. She whimpered a bit when she felt pain in her ribs. Aladdin noticed and looked worried.

"Morgiana! You are hurt!"

"It's nothing. I've been in worse situations," Morgiana said, trying to brave the pain. Aladdin touched her wound and his hand began to glow. It was a little painful at first, but then the pain faded. Morgiana was surprised. Aladdin smiled.

"There, now you feel better! Right, Mor?"

"A little, yes. Thanks, Aladdin. How did you do that?" she asked him. Aladdin smiled.

"My teacher taught me!"

"Your teacher?"

"Yeah!" Aladdin nodded.

Suddenly, Aladdin was surrounded in a borg and it started to glow.

"Aladdin?!" Morgiana was worried and could only watch as the borg disappeared, tacking Aladdin with it!

She turned around and saw the man behind her. He didn't look as if he had been injured! He raised his staff and the room began to glow. Morgiana held up her arms in defense.

The man waved his staff towards Morgiana and she was hit by lightning. She cried out in agony and collapsed to the floor. She was covered in scratches and she didn't have the strength to move. She glared up at the man.

"How...how can you still be alive?"

The man shook his head and knelt down beside her.

"If you cooperated, this wouldn't have happened to you. But I'm afraid I was left with no other choice." He turned and his robe dragged behind him.

"Wait, who are you?" Morgiana asked as she tried to get up. The man stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"What we are is not your concern," then he waved his staff and was gone. Morgiana couldn't believe that she let Aladdin get captured! She began to hate herself.

"If only I had been stronger...," she accused herself before falling unconscious.

Morgiana was certain she heard someone calling her name, even though she felt as if she had only became unconscious a second ago.

"Morgiana! Wake up! Speak to me!" She heard someone said. She opened her eyes and saw Alibaba looking at her with worry. "Are you okay?! What happened here? The house is torn apart!"

"A...Alibaba? What happened?" Morgiana asked weakly.

"I was hoping you could tell me that!" Alibaba said. "Where's Aladdin?"

At the sound of the boy's name, Morgiana sat up, but she felt dizzy. Alibaba held onto her to keep her from falling.

"Easy, there! You were pretty out of it, I could barely wake you."

"Aliaba, I'm sorry," she said as she gripped his hand. "I wasn't strong enough."

"What are you talking about?! Where's Aladdin?"

"Aladdin...he was kidnapped...by a tall man with brown hair. He didn't say who he was, but he took Aladdin and didn't say where he was taking him. He did say that Aladdin's aunt was looking for him," Morgiana managed to say. Alibaba stared at her in shock and almost dropped her.

"What?! Aladdin's aunt! We have to go find him right now!" He was so worried, he had forgotten that Morgiana was injured. As he picked her up, she whimpered in pain.

Alibaba lied her on the couch and sent for a doctor. However, all he could think about was Aladdin.

"I leave him alone for one day, and he gets kidnapped! This is all my fault! I never should have left him!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: The Kou Empire pt. 1

Aladdin whined as he tried to free himself from Ithnan's grip, but the man's grip was too firm for him. He was being pulled by the arm and dragged down a hall, and it hurt!

"Let me go! I want Alibaba!" he cried. Ithnan, annoyed, turned to Aladdin and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up, boy! This wouldn't have happened if you stayed out of trouble. But you had to run away and cause all this fuss!"

He brought Aladdin to a room in the farthest and darkest end of the hall and shoved Aladdin inside.

"Now don't think about running away. We have your cousin looking after you today, and he won't be so nice if you cause any trouble. Now stay here and behave!" he glared at the child before slamming the door shut. Aladdin heard Ithnan's footsteps fading as he walked away.

Aladdin sniffled and his eyes filled with tears. He never wanted to come back here again. He crawled up onto the large bed and buried himself under the covers, clutching his flute close. The room had very little light and the windows were shut. Aladdin didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he knew it wasn't good. He began drifting off to sleep, even though he tried his best to stay awake...

"Come, Aladdin, quickly!" Queen Sheba urged her child as she pulled him behind. It was dark and they were running from the woman who was trying to take over their kingdom. Outside there was a war raging, with Solomon and his magis in the middle of it. There was no warning, war just broke out.

Aladdin had been woken up during that night by his mother. She didn't say much, only that they couldn't stay in the kingdom anymore and had to leave. Aladdin was still sleepy and could barley keep up with her.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy. Why are we running?" he asked her. Queen Sheba noticed how tired her son still looked and picked him up in her arms. She didn't give him an answer as she continued to run with him in tow. Aladdin heard laughing throughout the rooms as they ran. The woman was after them and seemed to be closer with every step.

Sheba turned a corner and put a hand over her son's mouth to keep him from talking and giving away their hiding spot. Heavy footsteps approached the corner. It was the kingdom's soldiers. Sheba bit her lower lip. How so many of their subjects turned on them and followed the horrible women, she didn't know. But no one in the kingdom could be trusted now.

Then she appeared...Gyokuen Ren. Her long and black hair neatly up in a royal bun, her dress dragging behind her as she walked. Full of elegance, as if she were the true queen of the kingdom. But it was all a lie. Sadly, very few distrusted her and only a handful of people stood up to her. Those that have challenged her ending up being killed. She was merciless.

"Have you found Sheba and her pathetic child yet?" she asked with an evil grin. The soldiers bowed to her.

"Not yet, my Queen," the commander answered her. "But we are in pursuit." Sheba noticed the commander and her heart ached. He was once loyal to her and her husband. She couldn't understand why he would be so easily blind to follow Gyokuen.

"Really?" Gyokuen asked, her grin turning into a smile. But everyone knew she was displeased by this information. "You better find them, and soon. I can't become your queen until they are gone. I'd hate to hear if they escape."

"I promise, my men and I won't rest until we've found them! I guarantee that I will bring you their heads before-"the commander couldn't finish as he struggled to breathe.

Gyokuen approached with her dark smile and with the wave of her hand, she snapped the commander's neck and he fell to the floor dead.

"Listen well, my dear subjects," she chuckled a bit. "I won't tolerate any failures. So stop messing around and find them. Otherwise..." She lifted her hand again and all the soldiers began gagging for air as they struggled to breathe. Gyokuen's smile widened as she looked even more insane than before. "I'll kill you all!" The poor soldiers could only nodded to show that they understood. Gyokuen let them go and they quickly ran off to look for Sheba and Aladdin.

Sheba could not believe her eyes, nor could she hold back her tears as she saw how much pain and suffering Gyokuen was inflicting on her followers. Yet, she forced herself to keep a cool head and prevented herself from making a peep. She looked down at her son and remembered that she had covered her son's eyes from the horrors that unfolded moments ago. She had done so without thinking, but she was grateful that he had not seen what Gyokuen had done to their people.

Sheba slipped away from the scene and continued looking for an escape route out of the palace. She knew that she would probably not make it out alive, but her son had to!

Sheba found a pasageway in the throne room and finaly felt as if she could relax for a bit. Gyokuen didn't know of this secret passage, and that at least gave Sheba a chance to find a way out. She carried her son down the passageway into a clearing in the caves and decided to rest for a moment. She put down Aladdin and looked around. She had not spent much time in secret passageways. Solomon knew more about these passages better than she did.

"Sheba? What are you doing here?!" Solomon's voice broke the silence as he approached holding a torch. "I though I told you to get out of here?"

"Solomon!" Sheba nearly screamed in delight and ran into his embrace. "Gyokuen has her soldiers all over the palace. I had no choice but to come here. You know these passageways better than I do, you should take Aladdin and get out."

Solomon looked worried. "Did you say that Gyokuen has control over the palace?"

"Yes. We have no choice but to flee the kingdom," Sheba said sadly. Solomon hung his head and shook it.

"I'm sorry, Sheba. Gyokuen's forces have overpowered my army. There is nothing left outside. We can't escape now. Gyokuen has us trapped and she will find us."

"But...what about the kingdom? What about Aladdin?" she asked as she looked down at their son and squeezed his hand. Solomon sighed as he looked down at their son.

"The kingdom is lost, Sheba. Alma Torran is no more. However, I still have some magoi left. I can send Aladdin somewhere safe. I will have my most trusted Djiin, Ugo, to look after him."

"I'm afraid that won't happen," came a voice. The family turned and saw Gyokuen enter the room.

"You! How did you know about the passageways?!" Sheba gasped. Gyokuen laughed, her glare as sharp as a blade.

"Fools! Did you honestly think that you could escape from me?! Don't forget, I have spent some time in the palace. I discovered these passageways some time ago. I knew you would have to be here." A fireball appeared in her hand and she through it at Sheba. Solomon thought fast and stood in the way of the attack, protecting his family. He put up a borg and the magic could not penetrate the force.

"Why, Gyokuen?" he asked her once the fireball disappeared. "You used to be one of my most respected Magis. Why betray us now?"

"Why? I suppose because I was tired of being your puppet. Maybe I wanted respect and glory too! But most importantly, I wanted to be queen. I couldn't do that as long as you all lived, but today this kingdom is mine!"

She meet Sheba's eyes and Sheba was paralyzed. The look of horror on her face showed that she knew what was about to happen.

"Stop this, Gyokuen!" Solomon yelled as he lunged towards his wife, but by the time he had gotten to her she had fallen lifeless in his arms. Solomon began to weep as he held her close tightly. Aladdin began crying as well as he tried to wake his mother, but was helpless to do anything for her now.

Gyokuen took a step towards Aladdin and Solomon stood in her way again, hot tears still streaming down his face. He won't let her take away his only child too!

Gyokuen frowned, "Out of the way, Solomon."

"I won't!" Solomon yelled. Gyokuen was mad and she lifted her hand, firing magic after magic as she tried to bring down Solomon. Solomon had turned to Aladdin and put up another borg just as Gyokuen started attacking again. He reached into his pocket and took out a golden flute. He hung in around Aladdin's neck and kissed his forehead.

"Whenever you are in danger, Ugo will be there to protect you. Goodbye, Aladdin. I hope you'll be safe from Gyokuen." Aladdin gripped his father's clothes tightly. He didn't want to leave him! His father's face began to fade and Aladdin lost consciousness.

Aladdin woke up with tears streaming down his face. The memory of his last night with his parents was the worst memory of all dreams! He clutched the flute close to him and sniffled quietly.

"Looks as if you've had a bad dream," a voice said, interrupting Aladdins thoughts.

Scared, the boy sat up and turned to see an older teenager watching him. He had black hair and had a weapon much like a lance, but the child had not seen anything like it before. He looked important.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Aladdin. I've been told to watch you." He approached the bed and offered his hand to shake.

"My name is Hakyruu. I've been told that we are cousins. I'm a little embarrassed to say that we haven't meet before, so I find that us being family is hard to believe."

Aladdin looked at the older teen's hand before giving it a shake. Hakyruu smiled. There seemed to be something peaceful about him. Aladdin felt as if he could trust him.

"Do you know where Alibaba is?"

"Alibaba? I'm afraid I don't know of any person with that name," Hakyruu said with a shake of his head. Aladdin hung his head and looked disappointed. Hakyruu rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what brings you to the Kyo Empire? You must be someone important is they've sent you here."

"My aunt is looking for me. But I can't stay! I have to leave! She doesn't love me! She hurt Mommy and Daddy, and she's going to hurt me too!" Aladdin whimpered. Hakyruu frowned.

"Is your aunt Gyokuen, by any chance?"

Aladdin nodded his head. Hakyruu gripped his lance tightly for a moment before offering his hand to Aladdin again.

"I can't let you leave the palace, but I don't see why you can't enjoy the gardens. I'm sure that as long as your with me, no one will hurt you."

"Okay," Aladdin nodded before accepting Hakyruu's hand.

Out in the gardens, Aladdin was feeling much better. Hakyruu was right, the gardens were beautiful and it made Aladdin forget about Gyokuen, even if it was just for a little while. Hakyruu was enjoying his time with Aladdin too and they became good friends within moments after meeting each other. Aladdin was sniffing at some roses when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized.

The person he bumped into was a beautiful lady with long, green hair. She had such a kind face and made Aladdin blush.

"Don't worry about it, little one," she said. She continued gathering flowers as she walked away.

"Hakyruu, who is that pretty lady?" he asked the older teen as he tugged in his pant leg. Hakyruu smiled and rubbed his head.

"That's Dunya. She's the flower girl here at the palace. She's in charge of these gardens," he explained. He noticed Aladdin's blushing face and laughed. "Got a crush on her, huh?"

Aladdin tried to hide his blushing face and shook his head in denial. Hakyruu smiled, but decided not to tease him anymore.

As he watched Aladdin playing in the gardens, a dark thought entered his mind. So it was true, Gyokuen, his mother, planned on using Aladdin somehow. He still wasn't sure of the details, but he was certain about one thing: Gyokuen had to be stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: The Kou Empire pt2

Gyokuen leaned over the railing of the balcony of her bedchamber. Her eyes looked over her beautiful Kou Empire. She had worked hard to have this world as her own, yet it was still incomplete. She turned to a female magician who had her face covered, standing beside her.

"Just look at it! Soon, the Kou Empire will have control over all the lands! I have everything I have ever wanted..."

She looked down at the gardens and noticed Aladdin and Hakaruyu. Her face twisted into anger for an instant, but was replaced by a smile. "I think I shall visit the gardens. It is a lovely day, after all." The female magician bowed as the queen passed her.

"As you wish, your Highness. Shall I send for Judar to escort you?"

"That won't be necessary," Gyokuen said as she raised her hand for the magician to cease. "I will be fine on my own." The female magician bowed again and before turning and leaving the room.

Hakaruyu was training and he swung his lance at a tree scheduled to be removed from the garden. He smiled proudly as he saw a large mark on the tree. He turned to Aladdin.

"And that is how you wield a lance!"

"Wow, that looks fun! Can I do it, too?" Aladdin asked, his eyes sparkling. Hakaruyu laughed, but shook his head.

"Sorry, Aladdin, but I think a lance will be a bit difficult for you to handle. After all, you've never fought before."

"Oh, yeah?" Aladdin challenged as he put up his dukes. He started punching Hakaruyu's arm, but it wasn't taking effect. Still, Hakaruyu went along with it.

"Hey, watch it! I'm going to need that arm!" he chuckled. Aladdin laughed as well. But then he noticed a shadow over his own and turned his head around. His eyes widened with fear and he hid behind Hakaruyu. Hakaruyu was confused at first, but then he saw Gyokuen standing before them. Hakaruyu gripped his lance, but did his best not to show any emotion.

"Hello, Mother," he nodded to her. 'Mother'? This woman was Hakaruyu's mother?!

Aladdin was suddenly concerned and uncertain about Hakaruyu. However, he doubted he could escape with Gyokuen so close. Instead, he decided to stay put and wait and see what would happen next.

Gyokuen smiled, but there wasn't any joy in her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Hakaruyu. I see that you and Aladdin have grown fond of each other. But shouldn't he be inside the palace? I want him to be safe, after all."

"Pardon me, Mother. But Aladdin is still behind the safety of the palace walls. You ordered me to look after him, and I am tacking my responsibility seriously. I figured Aladdin was feeling restless, so I let him come with me to the gardens," Hakaruyu answered her with a slight bow. Gyokuen patted him on the head.

"Such a good son you are, Hakaruyu. But I can look after Aladdin for a while." She turned to Aladdin, looking so innocent with her smile. Aladdin began backing away. Her smile was evil, but not innocent.

"Come to your Auntie Gyokuen, Aladdin," she cooed as she offered her hand. Aladdin shook his head.

"No! You hurt Mommy and Daddy!"

"Aladdin, darling, there are some things you don't understand right now. But I promise when you are older, you'll understand more about sacrifice and the good of everyone. I am only looking out for your well being. There were some...issues with your parents, but I did only what I had to for the good of the kingdom. But most importantly, I did it all for you."

"No!" Aladdin yelled. He wasn't believing anything she was saying. He knew she only cared about herself.

"Come now, don't be disobedient," Gyokuen was trying to be patient, but she wouldn't be able to keep her cool forever. She was starting to snap.

Aladdin turned and began to run away. Gyokuen, grinding her teeth, was no longer playing nice. She turned to her son.

"Bring him back, Hakaruyu. He's not leaving the palace under any circumstances!"

Hakaruyu bowed as he knelt and nodded.

"Of course, Mother." Then his picked up his lance and chased after the direction where Aladdin ran off.

The garden was like a maze, but Aladdin was sure he saw a way out. However, as he turned a corner he ran into a brick wall. Now what was he going to do? He turned and saw Hakaruyu approaching.

"Aladdin, you must come with me," he said. There was a coldness in his eyes.

"I can't! She'll hurt me!" he whined. Hakaruyu didn't respond as he walked up to Aladdin. Aladdin held his arms up for defense, but Hakaruyu got down on his knees and looked Aladdin in the eye.

"I understand. You are all alone and you don't know who you can trust, but I can't let you go. I have to obey Gyokuen."

"Why? I saw how angry you look when Gyokuen came into the garden. You don't like her, too, do you?" Aladdin questioned. Hakaruyu was silent. He was a little surprised that Aladdin had noticed his feelings towards his mother.

"I only do what I must," he answered a moment later.

"But if you don't like her, why do you obey her if you know she is doing wrong?" Hakaruyu wasn't sure how to answer. Odd, Aladdin's words were making sense. After all, Hakaruyu knew how cruel Gyokuen can be and he secretly hated her.

"I can't go back! And you can't make me! I'll run away again and again!" Aladdin continued to protest.

Hakaruyu stood up and touched the wall. A single brick gave away and a passageway opened. Aladdin was confused.

"We must leave before Gyokuen finds us," Hakaruyu said, looking over his shoulder.

"You're letting me go?"

"Yes. But I must leave, too. If I return to Gyokuen without you, she will be less than forgiving. My mother isn't who she claims to be. I have seen what she has done and I don't want her to get her way. Come on, Aladdin. We have to leave now." He took Aaddin's hand and they ran into the darkness of the passageway...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Reunited

After calling for a doctor, Alibaba paced around the room waiting for any news on Morgiana's condition. He hoped she wasn't too injured. He thought about Aladdin. The boy must be so scared right now. If only Alibaba knew where he was taken, then he would be able to rescue him. He felt useless. He may have been able to capture Amon, but he could not protect the boy. He would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to Aladdin. Despite only knowing the child for a day, he had grown to love him like a brother.

The doctor came out of the room and Alibaba awaited the news.

"Well? How is she?"

"Her wounds are severe, she will have to rest in the hospital for about a week. I'm surprise she survived against a magician with such power."

Alibaba found himself chuckling. He was glad that with the proper care, she could return to health.

"She is a strong one," he mumbled as he lowered his head.

He helped the doctor take Morgiana to the city's hospital. After Morgiana was safe in a room, he held her hand tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll bring back Aladdin," he promised. He turned away a moment later and left.

Alibaba didn't know where Aladdin had been taken, but maybe he could find a clue about the man who took him back at Morgiana's house?

He looked everywhere, but it was a lot of work picking up the objects that had been torn up from the fight. He searched for about an hour and was starting to give up, but he noticed a piece of red fabric with a symbol he had not seen before. He picked up the fabric and examined it closely.

"'Kou Empire'? Kou?! What would they want with Aladdin? This can't be good!" Alibab had all the evidence he need and immediately set out in search of the child.

He bumped into someone and fell backwards to the ground. He looked up, angry that someone had blocked his path. However, once he saw whom it was he bumped into, he suddenly was gripped with fear.

A man stood before him, accompanied with two slaves. The man had a round body and he did not look pleased to see Alibaba.

"There you are!" he spat.

"Mr. Boodle, hi," Alibaba said innocently with an innocent smile. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Boodle grabbed Alibaba by the rope around his neck and pulled him closer to his face.

"Where have you been?! You've been absent from work for two days! Tell me, what was so important than leaving all this work you've been slacking off?"

"Sorry, Mr. Boodle, but I can't talk right now. I have to go help a friend of mine!" he pushed past his boss and made a run for it. Boodle sent his two slaves after Alibaba.

"I don't have time for this!" Alibaba said to himself. He pulled out his knife and called upon Amon. Instantly, a giant sword appeared in Alibaba's hands. Such the sight of the weapon made boodle and the two slaves stop in their tracks.

Alibaba took a stance as he prepared for a fight, but Boodle called for a retreat. Alibaba knew he was in trouble with Boodle, but that wasn't important right now. He turned towards the direction of the Kou Empire.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. I'm coming to save you."

Hakuryu and Aladdin traveled trough the tunnels. Hakuryu noticed how tired Aladdin looked and allowed them to rest.

"I believe we are safe for now," he said as he glared from the direction they came. Aladdin panted for breath as he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Hakuryu took out a canteen and offered it to Aladdin. The boy accepted it greatly and began to gulp it down.

"Be careful not to choke," Hakuryu warned him. He knelt down beside the child and wiped away the sweat from Aladdin's forehead with a handkerchief.

"What did your mommy do to you to make you not like her anymore?" Aladdin asked him after he had calmed down. Hakuryu frowned and turned away from Aladdin.

"It's difficult to explain. I guess she's just never been a good mother to me." Aladdin wanted to ask more, but Hakuryu didn't look as if he wanted to talk about it anymore.

"There is a tunnel entrance close by," Hakuryu spoke again after a minute of silence. "Hopefully it will lead us far away from the palace."

Aladdin nodded and they started their journey through the tunnels again. The lights overhead shone dimly and it seemed as if the tunnel was never going to end. Neither one said a word to each other as they continued on. Aladdin was lost in his thoughts to be concerned about this. He was thinking about Morgiana and Alibaba. Was Morgiana okay? Was Alibaba looking for him? Will he ever see either one again?

"We're here," Hakuryu said, waking Aladdin from his inner thoughts.

The tunnel opened up to a waterfall. They circled around the waterfall and its loud roar to find a path. They traveled down it for a while until the loud roar of water faded into more jungle sounds.

Hakuryu and Aladdin looked around, trying to figure out where they were. Hakuryu assumed they were still in Kou.

"You should stay close, Aladdin," Hakuryu told the child. "There could be dangerous animals and pits hidden here. I don't want you to get trapped."

Aladdin nodded and held on to Hakuryu's hand. The sun was high and it was getting warmer. Hakuryu let Aladdin rest again in a clearing, but he thought he heard leaves rustling. He gripped his lance tightly and took a stance, prepared for whatever might be lurking.

Alibaba appeared from behind a bush and he looked startled at seeing a lance pointed at his neck. Hakuryu glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Alibaba," Alibaba answered, worried that he might get killed if he didn't give an answer. "I'm looking for a boy. He has blue hair and eyes, he's about six."

"Alibaba!" Aladdin cried in delight as he ran past Hakuryu and hugged his big brother's leg.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba smiled. He picked up the child and held him close. "I was so worried! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"So...you're Alibaba?" Hakuryu said and lowered his lance. "Aladdin mentioned you."

"You've been looking after Aladdin, right?" Alibaba offered his hand. "Thanks, Mr..?"

"I'm prince Hakuryu. The third prince of the Kou Empire," Hakuryu nodded and shook his hand. Alibaba looked a little concerned.

"Kou?! Someone from the Kou Empire kidnapped Aladdin! Do you know why?"

Hakuryu was silent for a moment before answering.

"I think they wanted to use him somehow, but for what, I don't know."

"Hakuryu's my cousin!" Aladdin smiled. "He helped me escape my aunt!"

Alibaba was surprised and confused at the same time and looked to Hakuryu for answers. Hakuryu understood his confusion and nodded.  
"Yes, I suppose in a way Aladdin and I are related. And I did help him escape the Kou Empire. However, I'm now considered a rouge among my people."

"Well," Alibaba smiled. "I'm thankful for what you did. It means a lot to me. If you would like, you could always come back to Quishing with me and Aladdin."

Hakuryu nodded, "That may be best until I figure out what I need to do next. Thank you, Alibaba."

"Come on, Aladdin. Let's go home," Alibaba said as he ruffled Aladdin's hair. Aladdin smiled and nodded. He took Alibaba's hand and the three of them returned to Quishing.

{I can't believe this was chapter 8 already! Anyway, Alibaba and Aladdin are going to have normal fun things happen now}


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Boodle's Slave

Aladdin was taking a nap on the couch and Alibaba could hear quiet snores coming from the child. Alibaba was sitting at the table looking at the newspaper, looking for any available houses in the area where he and Aladdin could live. Now that he had conquered Amon, Alibaba had enough gold to buy a house and earn a living. There were a few places he liked, but he also wanted to know what type of house Aladdin would like. Maybe Morgiana and Hakuyru will be willing to move with them and he could buy houses for the both of their friends?

He heard Aladdin shifting in his sleep and he got up. He knelt down beside the couch where the child lied and gently tickled the side of the boy's face. Aladdin opened his eyes and looked up at Alibaba. He smiled and stretched.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Alibaba asked him. Aladdin nodded and yawned.

"Yeah!"

Alibaba sat down on the couch and set Aladdin on his lap. Ever since he had gotten Aladdin back after the boy had been captured, Alibaba made sure that Aladdin stayed close to him. He held him a lot more always made sure he knew where Aladdin was. Maybe he was being a bit over protective, but Aladdin being captured had scared him and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him again.

Aladdin had a few suggestions on where he wanted to stay, but the houses he wanted were a little big for just two people and at least a day's travel away. Alibaba wasn't sure if he wanted to move to another city or not. For now, it was only an idea.

A thought came to Alibaba: Aladdin will have to go to school sooner or later. He was old enough to go, however Alibaba wasn't sure if he could educate the child himself. Despite having enough money for now, Alibaba would still need to work. He knew the gold would be spent quickly and they would likely end up on the streets again, if he couldn't get a job. But Alibaba knew there were not any schools in Quising. There may be other children, but no one had the money to build any schools. Quising was a slave-owned city, so why should the rich slave owners waste their money on educating their slaves? Alibaba knew that if he wanted Aladdin to grow up safely, they would have to move to another country that had better livelihoods for their people.

Maybe they could move to Sindria? Alibaba always wanted to see that city and there were no slaves. But there was also Balbad. Either one sounded good to Alibaba. He'll have to look more into it.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Alibaba's thoughts. He wasn't expecting company.

"Stay here, Aladdin," he told the child as he got up from the couch. Aladdin obeyed, yet he was also curious as to who it was, too.

Alibaba opened the door and was surprised by who it was. A muscular man stood in the doorway. His body was covered in scars.

"What do you want?" Alibaba asked, yet there was fear in is voice. He knew this man.

"The Master has sent me to bring you to him. He wishes to speak with you," the man said.

"Tell him that I'm sorry and that I'll get back to work as soon as possible. I've been busy," Alibaba frowned, although Aladdin was sure he saw seat dripping down Alibaba's face. He was nervous.

The muscular man forced himself inside Alibaba's house, although Alibaba tried to stop him.

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't come barging in here without asking!" he said as he took hold of the man's arm. The man turned to him.

"You wouldn't have this house if it wasn't for the Master."

"Oh, yeah? Well I guess you and I are in the same boat, then!"

Aladdin was scared and did not move from his spot. He didn't know who this stranger was, but Alibaba knew. But it did not look as if they were friends. Aladdin didn't know what was going to happen.

The man grabbed Alibaba and wrapped his arm around him in a head lock. Alibaba couldn't fight back now.

"I was ordered to bring you back, even by force," he told Alibaba. Alibaba struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Aladdin rushed up and tried to help Alibaba. He kicked at the man.

"Let him go!"

"Buzz of, kid!" the man said as he kicked Aladdin away. He dragged Alibaba outside and Aladdin tried to follow.

"Run, Aladdin!" Alibaba called to him. He did not want the boy to be caught too. "Go get help!" Aladdin could only watch as Alibaba was again taken from him. He wanted to follow, but Alibaba didn't want him to. Whomever this 'Master' was, Alibaba was afraid of him.

Aladdin turned and ran down the street. He was going to get Morgiana, surely she would know what to do!

Alibaba's hands were tied to a post above his head. His shirt had been torn and stripped from his body. He bit his lip as he felt the whip's lash strike his back violently, refusing to make a sound. He was under the hot sun and sweat dripped from his face. However, he would not let anyone know he was hurt. The whip lashes had ceased for the time being and the person who was hitting Alibaba walked over to him. Alibaba looked up into the face of Boodle.

"This is what you get for running off, Alibaba," he spat in his face. "Have you forgotten your debt to me?"

"No, Boodle. I haven't," Alibaba mumbled, his head lowered. But Boodle continued.

"You were a starving kid on the streets. You begged me to help you. I turned you down at first, but then you begged me again and swore that you would do anything for me in exchange for food. You were so desperate, you sold yourself to me. Sure, you only got my table scraps, but it didn't matter as long as you had something in your stomach, eh? Funny how desperate a starving child can be."

"Shut up...," Alibaba mumbled again.

"Remember this, Alibaba. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive. And how do you repay that gratitude? You run off!"

"You don't understand! There's a kid and he needs my help! I was going to come back, but I wanted to make sure he was okay first!" Alibaba told him. "Please, Boodle. Just give me some more time. I'll work twice as hard when I come back. Just let me help the boy first."

"Excuses!" Boodle yelled and slapped Alibaba across the face. "You belong to me, Alibaba. Remember that!"

Alibaba felt the sting of the whip lash strike him again a moment later. He couldn't keep his screams of pain in any longer. The whip lashes were striking over his other bleeding marks on his back, and it was impossible to keep quiet.

Boodle tossed away the whip a moment later and yawned. He seemed bored of whipping Alibaba now.

"Take him away," he told the muscular man with a careless wave of his hand.

The man walked over to Alibaba and untied his hands from the post. He dragged Alibaba to a shack and tossed him in. Alibaba tried to fight his way out, but the man chained him before Alibaba could strike a solid blow. He was too weak now to do much fighting. Chains hung from his ankles, wrists, and neck. He was chained like an animal. The man locked Alibaba in the shack and left him. There was almost no light in the shack and no way for him to get out.

Alibaba lied down on the floor, his wounds stinging. There was no one to tend to his wounds, he would have to live with the pain...

Aladdin was banging on Morgiana's door.

"Morgiana! Morgiana! Help, please!" Morgiana soon opened the door, confused as to why Aladdin was begging for her help.

"Aladdin, what is it? Where's Alibaba?" she asked. Aladdin took her hand and started to pull.

"Alibaba is in trouble! You have to come!"

"Hold on, Aladdin. Slow down. What happened? I can't leave until you tell me," she told him as she knelt down beside him. She had Aladdin take a breath before talking again.

"A big guy with muscles came. He took Alibaba! Said that his master wanted him. Alibaba told me to get help!"

Morgiana frowned, but nodded.

"Alright, let's go back to the house. I can follow Alibaba from there."

She let Aladdin take her back to the house and she sniffed the air. Aladdin wanted to go, but Morgiana told him to wait. She needed a minute to pick up Alibaba's scent. But she smelled someone else too. She frowned again, knowing the scent.

"I told Alibaba when we were kids to stay away from Boodle. Come on, Aladdin, let's go get Alibaba!" She picked him up and starting running, leaving pot holes in the street as she marched after Alibaba.

Aladdin and Morgiana arrived at a large gate. Morgiana could smell Alibaba beyond the gate. Still holding Aladdin, she jumped over the gate and landed safely on the other side. She put him down, but held on to his hand. They looked around the property cautiously. However, they could not find Alibaba. Morgiana started sniffing again and followed it to a shack.

"Alibaba?" she whispered.

"Morgiana?" came Alibaba's voice. "It's you! Is Aladdin okay?"  
"He's with me," she told him. Aladdin tried looking for a way to get in the shack.

"Alibaba! Alibaba!"

"Shh!" Alibaba told him. They could hear chains moving in the shack and Morgiana knew Alibaba was in deep trouble now.

Alibaba found a hole and slipped his finger through for Aladdin to touch. Aladdin wrapped his little hand around the older teen's finger, he wanted to hold him.

"Alibaba..."

"It's okay, Aladdin. I'll get out of this somehow."

"Really? How? Can I help?" Aladdin asked. Alibaba didn't answer,neither did Morgiana. Aladdin could tell that this was serious.

"Listen to me, Aladdin. I have to stay here for a little while. I want you to stay with Morgiana until I can get out, okay?"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Aladdin yelled, holding onto Alibaba's finger tightly.

"Aladdin, be quiet. I don't want you to get caught too."

"I don't care. I'm not going!"

"Do as I say!" Alibaba said firmly.

"No!" Aladdin protested. He started crying and Alibaba feel silent. He knew Aladdin was worried about him. However, Alibaba doubted if he would ever escape Boodle. This would probably be the last time he sees the boy. Alibaba wanted to cry as well, but at least Aladdin will be safe with Morgiana. She could look after him in his place.

"I know you don't like it, I don't either. But it has to be this way for now. Go with Morgiana. You'll be safer with her."

"I don't wanna!" Aladdin whimpered.

"I won't tell you again, Aladdin," Alibaba said. He pulled his finger away. "Just go."

"But-"

"Aladdin," Morgiana said pulling him back. "Let's go home. Alibaba needs to settle things with his boss. There is nothing we can do to help him. This is his fight."

Aladdin looked up at Morgiana and knew that she was hiding something from him. "Is Alibaba...a slave?"

She couldn't answer and turned away. Judging by the way she and Alibaba were acting, could only mean that Aladdin's question was true.

"No! No!" Aladdin yelled as he tried to open the shack door. "I won't leave him!"

Morgiana picked him up and took him away. Aladdin couldn't understand. Why was no one trying to help Alibaba?

Aladdin's yelling and crying got the attention of Boodle and he ran out of his house to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw Aladdin and Morgiana. He called his strongest slaves over and ordered them to capture them.

Morgiana would have to fight them to escape, but she couldn't do it alone. Aladdin struggled out of Morgiana's grip and back to Alibaba. Boodle noticed this and frowned.

"What are you crying about?" he asked him as he walked over.

"Let Alibaba go! He didn't do anything wrong!" Aladdin begged him. Boodle started laughing.

"I don't think so, boy! Alibaba belongs to me and I'm not selling him for any price. He's one of my best slaves."

"Why do this to him? What has he ever done to you?" Aladdin asked.

"Aladdin, this isn't your concern. Now leave before Boodle captures you," Alibaba told Aladdin. Boodle smirked as he looked down at Aladdin.

"You don't know what a slave is, do you?"

"Boodle, leave him alone! Don't touch him," Alibaba yelled. They could hear the chains binding Alibaba jingle as he struggled to free himself. Boodle ignored him.

"I'll tell you what a slave is, boy. It's people who are owned by people of higher status. If they speak up, they are punished. If they escape, they get punished. If they refuse to work, they get punished. Slaves have no rights. They are nothing but merchandise. They work until they drop. Now Alibaba was a starving kid growing up in the slums. He agreed to be my slave in exchange for food. Do you understand? Alibaba agreed to sell his life to me since he was a boy. He doesn't have a right to anything. He eats my table scraps. This shack is his home now. He's staying close to me until he knows how to behave."

"Shut up!" Alibaba yelled as he tried struggling again.

"But..." Aladdin couldn't find any words to speak.

"You'll never see Alibaba again," Boodle smirked down at him. Aladdin started crying again and held his flute close. Boodle turned to the muscular man.

"Escort the boy and lady out. I don't ever want to see them here again."

"Yes sir," the muscular man said with a nod. He walked up to Aladdin and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go!"

Aladdin yanked his arm away from the man and took a deep breath. He brought the flute to his mouth and played a loud note. A large, blue body emerged from the flute and the creature inside began smashing the house.

"What is he doing?!" Boodle yelled. "Stop him!"

This was Morgiana's chance and she began fighting the slaves around her. The giant creature smashed the shack and Aladdin ran to Alibaba, wrapping his arms around him. Alibaba was too shocked to notice as his focus was on the blue giant.

Morgiana had beaten all the slaves to the ground within a moment and she turned to Boodle. Boodle stumbled over and held his arms up for defense.

"Do you have Alibaba's contract?" she asked him. Boodle immediately reached into his pocket and showed it to her. She took the contract and tore it up.

"Alibaba no longer belongs to you. He is free."

"Of course, of course! Whatever you want, just spare my life! Please, I beg you!"

Morgiana got they keys to Alibaba's chains and released them from his body. He was a little over his shock of the giant appearing. He wrapped his arms around his friends and they all started crying tears of joy.

"How did you do that, Aladdin?!" Alibaba asked him a moment later.

"Ugo helped. I called for him and he saved you, Alibaba," Aladdin smiled. Alibaba wanted to know more about the giant, but decided it can wait for now. He just wanted to go home.

Ugo disappeared back into the flute while Morgiana looked at Alibaba's wounds.

"Let's get you healed up, those wounds look bad. I have some medicine for you."

Alibaba nodded and stood up with Morgiana's help.

"Yeah, let's go home."

The three of them held hands as they walked away from Boodle forever.

{Whew, long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm sure that there have been a few authors on this site who has written a story similar to this one. This is my own idea, though. I'm not trying to copy anyone. Again this is an AU, so I may be bringing a little more modern technology into this story. Anyway, I hope you like it so far and will continue to follow/favorite! Until next time!}


	10. Chapter 10

{Hey, everyone! I have been busy with work, but now I have more free time! Yay! Anyway, I hope you all have a good holiday and I am updating three chapters today!}

Chapter 10: Moving Day

Alibaba and Aladdin decided that they will be moving to Balbad. They talked to Morgiana about it, and she agreed to go with them. Hakuryu, however, said he had some business in Sindria to handle. He promised he would visit them in Balbad.

On the day they were leaving, Hakuryu came to wish them good luck and safe travels.

"This won't be the last time, we'll see each other soon," he promised. Aladdin hung his head.

"I wish you could come with us." Hakuryu smiled and put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I know you'll be in good hands with Alibaba."

Alibaba was packing a wagon and turned towards the two on hearing his name mentioned. He still wasn't sure what Hakuryu had in mind, but decided not to meddle in his business. Hakuryu had his reasons for going to Sindria, just like Alibaba and Aladdin had theirs for going to Balbad.

"Hey, Morgiana!" Alibaba called into the house. "Are you all packed yet?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute," she replied.

Hakuryu heard about the young lady Morgiana, however he had never met her.

"Alibaba, how well do you trust Morgiana?"

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asked as he picked up a bag and loaded it up into the wagon.

"I just want you to be careful. You never know who to trust. What if she's after Aladdin?"

Alibaba raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hakuryu.

"I've known Morgiana since we were kids. I assure you, she's trustworthy."

Hakuryu nodded, but he still wasn't sure. A moment later, Morgiana appeared in the doorway of the house. She was caring a large sack on her back, it was bigger than she was! Hakuryu blushed when he saw her. She was so beautiful! Clearly she was no monster.

He bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"My lady, Morgiana. Forgive me, I have placed doubt in you. But now I see that I was wrong."

Morgiana stared at him in confusion.

"You are?"

"I am Hakuryu. Third Prince of the Kou Empire. But I will gladly be your servant. Please, allow me to carry that for you. It is much too heavy."

He took the sack off her and placed it on his own back. He struggled to keep his balance, but forced himself to carry the heavy load. Morgiana glanced at Alibaba.

"Who is this guy?" she whispered.

"He rescued Aladdin from the Kou Empire. He's been friends with us since then," Alibaba whispered back. "But I don't know too much about him."

"I see."

By then, Hakuryu had placed the heavy sack in the wagon and his face was covered in sweat.

"There...piece of cake!" he managed to say. Morgiana and Alibaba glanced at each other and struggled to keep their laughs in.

"Thanks, Hakuryu. But Morgiana is stronger than she looks," Alibaba told him.

"How could you be so cruel as to let a lady like Morgiana carry such a heavy sack that is bigger than she?!" Hakuryu glared at Alibaba. Alibaba was confused.

"Uh..."

"It's alright, Hakuryu. I appreciate the help," Morgiana said. It was all she could say. Hakuryu's face turned red and he looked like a doofus. Aladdin was confused, so was Alibaba.

"Well...We don't want to keep you, Hakuryu," Alibaba said, interrupting the awkward silence. "Bye. Good luck!"

With that the trio of friends climbed into the wagon and quickly rode away down the road.

"I've never seen Hakuryu like that," Alibaba said after a minute as he took a sigh of relief. Morgiana was silent and her face looked red. Alibaba frowned and looked away.

"Alibaba, I'm excited!" Aladdin said as he peeked out of the wagon in between the two. Alibaba smiled and ruffled Aladdin's hair.

"Me too, buddy! Why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested. "It's going to be a while before we get to Balbad."

"Okay!" Aladdin nodded. He crawled back into the wagon and found a place to curl up to sleep.

"Aladdin, come here!" Aladdin heard Alibaba calling him. The boy opened his eyes and yawned. It seemed as if he had just closed his eyes. He peeked out of the wagon and saw a busy city he did not recognize. The air smelled of salt and fish.

"We're here, Aladdin. Balbad!" Alibaba smiled down at him. Aladdin's face had turned to glee and he wanted to get out and explore. But he forced himself to be patient. He'll see it all soon enough.

They paced a long wall and they saw towers towering over them. It must be a palace. There were guards at the gate. Aladdin stared up at on of the balconies and saw a man standing there. The man's gaze turned to Aladdin slightly, and he frowned. This person didn't seem pleased to have knew people in the city. Aladdin hid from the man's view.

Within a few minutes, the three of them arrived at their new house. Aladdin was eager to help unpack. The house was a little dusty, but with some cleaning it will look good as new. At least that's what Alibaba promised them. It was a little hard for Aladdin to imagine.

Aladdin was pleased to know that he was getting his own room and jumped onto the bed in the room. Dust flew up and tickled his nose. He sneezed, but was giggling. Alibaba and Morgiana will have their own rooms, too.

The house wasn't too far from the school Aladdin will be going to and neither was Alibaba's workplace. Morgiana said she will find a job too and help out around the house anyway she can.

The trio fixed up the house and had a nice dinner together. After getting ready for bed, Alibaba tucked Aladdin into his bed.

"Do you like our new home, buddy?"

"Yeah!" Aladdin smiled. Alibaba tickled Aladdin's nose and kissed his forehead good night.

"Sleep tight, Aladdin. I love you."

"You too! Good night, Alibaba," Aladdin said as he hugged Alibaba's neck.

Alibaba stood up from the bed and walked out. Aladdin turned over on his side and stared at the candle, lighting up the dim room. He doubted he would go to sleep due to still being excited, but he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep within a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: First Day of School

After spending a few days at their new house, the trio of friends were getting accustomed to their new home. Morgiana and Alibaba have found jobs for themselves and Aladdin will be going to a school not too far away. Aladdin had not met many other children, so he was scared of meeting new people. Especially since he would be away from Alibaba and Morgiana, the very two people he trusted. What if the other kids don't like him? What if they laugh at him? What if he got expelled? Maybe he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it.

On the first day of school, Aladdin would hardly touch his breakfast. Morgiana noticed and glanced at Alibaba. Alibaba didn't notice how Aladdin was feeling and was too engrossed in eating. He had a sausage dangling from his mouth when he noticed her look. He, too, looked over at Aladdin. The child was looking down and fidgeting. Alibaba finished what was in his mouth before getting Aladdin's attention.

"Are you going to eat that, or are you just going to let it sit there?"

"I'm not really hungry...," Aladdin replied in a quiet voice.

"Is there something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Morgiana asked him. Aladdin shrugged.

"I just don't feel like eating."

Morgiana and Alibaba exchanged glances.

"I think I forgot something in my room," Morgiana said as she stood up. She was just making an excuse to leave the table so Alibaba could talk to Aladdin.

When she left, Alibaba turned to Aladdin.

"What's going on, Aladdin? I've never seen you turn down food."

"I just...can't I stay home?"

"Sorry, buddy. I don't have anyone to look after you while we're gone. Why do you want to stay home?"

"I don't want to go to school. No one will like me," Aladdin said, turning away. Alibaba was surprised to hear this.

"Whoa, slow down there! Why do you think no one will like you? We like you."

"Because I'm...different."

"Everyone is different, Aladdin," Alibaba told him. He stood up from his chair and knelt down next to him. "Come on. You can tell me. Why do you not want to go to school?"

Aladdin was quiet and he adjusted in his chair. He swallowed before answering.

"I'm scared. I won't have you or Morgiana with me. What if the other kids pick on me? What if I can't make any friends? What if I fail? I just...I don't wanna be by myself."

Alibaba was quiet as he listened to his little brother. He ruffled Aladdin's hair and smiled.

"That's a normal feeling, Aladdin. You're nervous, but you'll get over it. You'll be just fine without me or Morgiana there with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because when I was your age, I felt the same way about meeting new people. I got nervous when I first stared working, but I learned how to hang lose."

"Really?" Aladdin asked as he looked up at him. Alibaba nodded.

"Yeah. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Aladdin hesitated before giving a small smile, "Okay..."

"Good boy! Now drink your milk and get dressed. We'll need to leave soon."

Aladdin obeyed and drank his cup of milk dry. Then he got up and went to his room to get ready.

Alibaba got ready as well, and so did Morgiana.

Upon arriving to Aladdin's school, he held onto his friends' hands. He was getting nervous again, but his friends gave reassuring squeezes. Aladdin got settled in the classroom shortly after and his friends left, promising that he'll have a good time. He sat quietly at his desk, looking down at his hands. The kids around him were all talking and laughing. The teacher walked in, her hair was black and short cut. She had brown, yet caring eyes. She announced that they had a new student and Aladdin froze, knowing that she was talking about him.

"Aladdin, would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" she asked him. Aladdin blushed as he noticed all eyes were on him. He remembered Alibaba's words from that morning; 'Just be yourself and you'll be fine'. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked up beside the teacher, who gave her name as Carolyn, and held Ugo's flute close.

"Uh...My name is Aladdin...I just moved here a few days ago. I'm six years old," he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Where are you from, Aladdin?" Carolyn asked him with interest.

"Uh...Quising...," he told her. A few kids started whispering at this response and it made Aladdin blush. Were they teasing him?

"Thank you, Aladdin. I'm sure you'll feel right at home here. Children, why don't you all say hello to Aladdin?" Carolyn suggest.

The children all said hello in union, but it was quiet. Maybe they were unsure about Aladdin just as he was about them? Aladdin quickly sat back down at his desk and listened as Carolyn started lecturing.

During the lunch break, Aladdin sat down by himself under the shade of a tree. He clutched Ugo's flute close.

"No friends yet, Ugo. Maybe I am weird?" he mumbled. He began eating his sandwich when he noticed a few boys looking at him and whispering and laughing amounts themselves. One of the boys approached a minute later and grinned.

"Hi."

"Uh...hi," Aladdin tried to smile.

"You're from Quising, right? I heard that everyone there is a slave. Do you know what a slave is?" he asked him. He had braided black hair and red eyes.

"I don't think everyone is...but some people are...slaves."

"Slaves are low lives! They have to do whatever their masters say, or they get punished. It's like that here too. Did you know that?" He asked him. He began circling Aladdin, which was making him nervous.

"Uh...no."

"Well, they do! I bet you didn't know that I own this school, either, did you? You happen to be sitting in my favorite spot!" He said as he pushed Aladdin out of the shade of the tree.

"Hey, I was there first!" Aladdin said. The boy grabbed hold of Aladdin's hair and pulled.

"I've never seen blue hair before. That's weird! I bet you would be a valuable slave!"

"I'm not a slave!" Aladdin yelled at him and tried to pull his hair free. The boy laughed, but wouldn't let go.

"What's you're hurry, SLAVE?"

"Leave me alone! I'll tell Miss Carolyn!" Aladdin warned. The boy frowned and punched him in the face.

"Please, you can't do anything!" he noticed tears in Aladdin's eyes and started laughing again. "What? Are you gonna cry?" he mocked him.

Suddenly, the boy was pushed and knocked off balance. He glared at the boy who dared to push him.

"Leave him alone, Judar!" the boy said.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

The boy smirked and lifted his hand which had a hook attached to it. A big bubble appeared in the air and Judar looked a little intimidated and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. I was getting bored anyway. This baby's boring," and he walked away. The boy offered his hand to Aladdin.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Aladdin wiped away his tears and blushed. He took the boy's hand and stood up.

"Thanks...," he said in a small voice. The boy smiled.

"Don't worry about Judar. He may be one of the biggest bullies in this school, but he doesn't like to fight people stronger than him. My name is Orba, by the way."

"Aladdin," Aladdin told him.

"Stick with me, Aladdin. You'll be safer that way."

Aladdin nodded and managed a smile.

Orba spent the rest of the day with Aladdin and they soon became good friends.

Aladdin was a little sad that the school day was over, but he was happy he finally met a new friend. When Alibaba and Morgiana came and picked him up, they noticed a change in Aladdin. He had gone to school as a frightened child, but now he seemed as happy as can be.

"Hey, Aladdin. Had a good day?"Alibaba asked him. Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah! I can't wait to come back tomorrow!"

Alibaba and Morgiana looked at each other and smiled.

"Glad to hear it, Aladdin," Morgiana said.

"What about you two?" Aladdin asked them. "Did you get the jobs?"

"Yeah, we did!" Alibaba told him. But Aladdin noticed something hidden in his friends' faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Aladdin! Come on, let go home!" Alibaba said. They all took each other's hands and walked back home.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: Bad Dreams

Kyokuen was restless in her sleep and sat up with a frightened scream. She looked around her bedroom and remembered where she was. She sighed and got out of bed. She wrapped herself in a shawl as she went to the window. She looked out, peering beyond the balcony, into the endless sea of sand. The moon was high overhead and lit up the desert as far as the eye could see. A horrible dream, she wished she would never have it again. But the nightmares would just keep coming unless something was done about it.

There was a knock on the door before her bodyguard walked in.

"Are you alright, your Highness? I heard you scream. I feared something ill had befallen you."

"It was a dream...A horrible dream," she told him. She shivered and held the shawl closer to her shoulders.

"Do you wish to talk about it? Perhaps I can help you?"

Kyokuen stared at him for a minute. A slow smile appeared on her face.

"Yes...Yes, I think you can help me."

The man approached her and bowed, "Say it, and it shall be done."

"There's a boy out there...He means to kill me. He is the son of Solomon."

"I have heard about your tales of Solomon," the man nodded. "You said he was a cruel ruler."

"And he was!" she turned to him with a scowl. "He never once gave his citizens what they deserved. Only thought of himself! He may be gone now, but his child is still alive. As long as that child breathes, we will never know peace."

"What do you wish me to do, your Highness?"

Kyokuen paced the room a moment as she thought about his question. Yes, what shall they do indeed.

"Send your best warriors throughout every nation. I'm not sure where he is now, but when they find him, I want them to end his life the moment they lay eyes on him." She took out paper and quill and drew a picture of the child. She showed it to her bodyguard a minute later.

"His name is Aladdin. Don't let his looks fool you. He may be a child, but he is powerful. I cannot sleep until he's dead."

"As you wish, your Highness. I shall send my best warriors to hunt him down and kill him," he bowed to her before leaving.

He gathered his warriors that night and told them about what Kyokuen had told him. He showed them the picture Kyokuen had drawn of Aladdin.

"This boy has caused our Queen great fear! We must destroy him. We are Al-Theman, the Queen's personal army, and we shall not rest until our Queen is free from those that oppose her!"

"It is our Father's wish!" the people said in union.

It wasn't just Kyokuen, Aladdin was having terrible dreams too. He tossed and turned and whimpered in his sleep. He woke up, screaming and crying. The sound of running feet and someone tripping could be heard as they approached his room.

"Aladdin, are you okay?!" Alibaba asked as he walked into the room. The hall light was on outside the room and Alibaba looked as if he was still half asleep. Aladdin shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Alibaba walked over to Aladdin and sat on the bed. He held the boy close and tried shushing him. Aladdin must have had a really bad dream, he was crying a lot.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a bad dream. But it's over now." The child would not stop crying. By now, Morgiana had woken up from all the noise and peeked into the room. She saw a sobbing Aladdin held by Alibaba.

"What's wrong?"

"Aladdin had a bad dream. I can't get him to stop," Alibaba told her. He rocked the child back and forth. "What happened, Aladdin?"

"My...my...aunt. She found me," Aladdin sobbed. Morgiana sat down next to them and rubbed Aladdin's back to soothe him.

"Come on, Aladdin. I promised I wouldn't let your aunt get you, didn't I? Nothings going to happen to you while Morgiana and I are here with you," Alibaba told him as he rubbed the child's head.

"It was awful...," Aladdin whimpered. Morgiana and Alibaba glanced at each other. Somehow, they ha a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Alibaba picked up Aladdin and carried him out the room. Morgiana followed. Alibaba took Aladdin to his room and lied him down on the bed. He crawled in beside the boy and pulled the blanket over them.

"You can stay with me tonight, Aladdin. Now nothing can hurt you."

Aladdin wrapped his arms around Alibaba. He didn't want to let go.

"Come on, try and get some sleep. It's a long day tomorrow," Alibaba told him. Aladdin only nodded and closed his eyes. A Moment later, the two could hear his soft breathing and knew he was asleep.

Alibaba took Morgiana's arm and pulled her close to him.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight, Mor? Aladdin needs the both of us."

Morgiana nodded with a little blush and crawled into bed on the other side of Aladdin. It was a large bed, so it wasn't crowded.

She and Alibaba stroke Aladdin's hair and their hands met. They looked up into each others' eyes and blushed. Morgiana pulled her hand away and turned away.

"Goodnight, Alibaba..."

"Yeah...you too," he said. He watched Aladdin sleep for minute. All fear had escaped the child and he was sleeping in peace.

"No matter what, I won't let anything bad happen to you, Aladdin," Alibaba whispered. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Judar's Games

Aladdin and Orba were playing hopscotch during recess. They were wearing coats and mittens due to the weather being chilly and Balbad had received some snow. Aladdin couldn't wait to get home so he and his friends could play in it. When he left for school that morning with Alibaba, there was not enough snow on the ground yet, but now it looked as if there would be. Maybe Orba could come over too?

"It's your turn Orba!" he said cheerily as he finished hopping his round. Orba was poking holes in the snow with a stick he picked up and didn't look as if he heard Aladdin. Aladdin tapped his shoulder, getting Orba's attention back.

"Hey, Orba, it's your turn now. Do you not want to play anymore?"

Orba shook his head and stood up.

"No, I was just thinking is all." He accepted the rock from Aladdin and tossed it across the concrete.

"About what?"

"About coming over after school," Orba said as he began hopping across. "I don't know if Mom would let me."

"You could always ask her," Aladdin suggested. He secretly crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped Orba's mother would let him come over. Alibaba and Morgiana would love Orba!

"Maybe," Orba said, but didn't say anything more about it.

While they were playing, Judar walked up and shoved Aladdin to the side.

"Out of my way, shrimp! I'm playing too!"

"You can't play without asking!" Aladdin frowned. Judar stood a good six inches taller than Aladdin and smirked.

"Yeah? What are ya going to do about it? I'm bigger than you!"

"Leave us alone!" Orba yelled. He and Aladdin tried to get him to go away, but Judar just laughed as he held them away at arms length.

"Come on! You can't even touch me! Why don't we play a new game? Hopscotch is for babies!"

"What kind of game?" Orba asked.

"How about we show off our magic skills? You got some, don't ya?" Juard asked him. Orba nodded.

"Yeah, I got some. But Aladdin and I are going to win!"

"Oh, is that so?" Judar asked, looking smug. Aladdin looked at them.

"Magic? What's that?"

"You don't know magic? Ha! This will be easy, then!" Judar said. "I'll gladly teach you both how it is properly done!" He pulled out what looked like a stick from under his scarf and raised it into the air. It started to glow. Aladdin and Orba looked intrigued.

Without warning, Judar waved his wand and a burst of ice struck Orba in the face. The boy cried out as he landed on the ground holding his face. Aladdin rushed to his side.

"Are you okay, Orba?"

Orba didn't answer him and started crying from the pain. It made Aladdin angry and he glared at Judar.

"That was mean! You hurt Orba!"

"Not my fault if he can't deal with magic like I can," Judar said with a shrug. Aladdin yelled and tried hitting Judar back. The other kids on the playground saw that there was a fight and gathered around them. Some cheered for Aladdin while other cheered for Judar. Aladdin managed to pushed Judar down and they began rolling around in the dirt. In the struggl, Judar managed laying a solid punch to Aladdin's eye. He pushed Aladdin of him and the boy stumbled to the ground on his butt and held his eye. He didn't want to cry in front of this bully.

"Maybe next time you won't get hurt if you do what I say," Judar smirked before leaving. As he walked away he took a sucker from one of the kid's hands and stuck it in his mouth. The teacher was calling the children back into school now and noticed that Aladdin and Orba were hurt. She frowned, but said nothing.

Aladdin, Orba, and Judar had to stay after school until their parents picked them up. Orba's mother gave him an earful and Judar disappeared. No one knew whom his parents were, or if he had parents at all. Aladdin was left in the teacher's office and Alibaba showed up.

"I heard Aladdin got in a fight. What happened?" he asked, noticing Aladdin giving him a sheepish look. The Teacher had Aladdin wait outside the room while she talked to Alibaba.

Aladdin had a feeling he was in trouble and couldn't sit still. What will Alibaba do to him? He fidgeted for what seemed like forever, but Alibaba soon walked out. Aladdin could tell that Alibaba was angry.

"Aladdin, I am ashamed of you. Starting fights?"

"It wasn't me! It was that mean boy Judar, he started it!"

"We're going home, Aladdin. And I want you to apologize to him tomorrow," Alibaba said firmly.

"But he started it! He hit me with his magic! I couldn't just sit there and let him hurt me!" Aladdin said. Alibaba frowned.

"We'll talk about it more when we get home. But I'm still going to punish you." Aladdin hung his head and knew that that was the end of discussion. Alibaba took his hand and they walked home in silence.

That night, Morgiana and Alibaba sat at the table alone. Alibaba looked angry as he ate while Morgiana looked down at her food. Alibaba noticed how silent she was and sighed.

"You think I was too hard on him, don't you?"

"You do what you think is best, Alibaba. But you haven't listened to Aladdin's side of the story either."

Alibaba looked down at his food. Now he was starting to feel guilty not having Aladdin there with them. "Maybe you're right, Morgiana. I'll go talk to him."

He got up and walked to Aladdin's room. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Aladdin?" he called. The room was dark, but Alibaba saw Aladdin laying face down on his bed. His face was buried in his pillow. Alibaba walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He rubbed the child's back.

"Are you asleep?"

Aladdin shook his head, but remained silent.

"I came to ask you about what happened today."

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!" Aladdin cried, but his face was mufled from being buried in the pillow. Alibaba rubbed the child's head.

"I can't hear you when your face is in the pillow, Aladdin."

Aladdin turned his head to face Alibaba and fresh tears were streaming down his face.

"I said I tried to tell you what happened, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I know. I was just upset that you got in trouble at school. But I didn't listen to you. So now I will," Alibaba nodded. Aladdin sniffled and wiped his nose before answering.

"That mean boy Judar. He tried playing with me and Orba, but he didn't ask if he could and he started hurting us. Said he wanted to play a new game with magic and hurt Orba. I tried to stop him, but he punched me in the face too. He's so mean, Alibaba! He's been picking on me since my first day of school."

"I see," Alibaba nodded a bit sadly. "I'm sorry about that, Aladdin. Why haven't you told me about him?"

"I didn't want to bother you and Morgiana," Aladdin said as he hung his head. "I wanted to stand up to him by myself."

"Well, that was very brave of you to bare that burden. But you should talk to someone about it, Aladdin. Otherwise, they'll keep picking on you. Has Judar done anything else to you?"

"He sometimes calls me a slave. He told me that a lot of people are slaves here. That I was no different because I'm from Qushing. Is that true, Alibaba?"

Alibaba was shocked to hear this and nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, there are slaves here. But you are not a slave. And you'll never be one. Judar probably just likes to pick on people because no one likes him. He thinks bulling others will get him the attention he wants. But he'll never be happy that way. If he picks on you again, you should go tell the teacher, okay?"

Aladdin nodded, "Okay."

Alibaba smiled and picked him up.

"Now how about something to eat? I bet you're hungry."

Aladdin nodded again and wrapped his arms around Alibaba's neck. Alibaba kissed his little brother's forehead and carried him to the table. He made a plate for Aladdin, which was empty within minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: An Old Friend

Alibaba was worried for Aladdin ever since their conversation about the bully Judar. He wished he could talk to Judar's parents, but no one knew them, so it was difficult. He tried focusing on doing his job, but he wanted to do something to help Aladdin.

"Hey, Alibaba! Careful with that!" his boss said as he noticed Alibaba losing his grip from carrying a crate. Alibaba woke up from his thoughts and adjusted his grip tighter on the box.

"Sorry about that, Sir," he apologized.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself today. Are you caching a cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Sorry, Sir. I was just thinking is all."

"Well, be careful. The flu has been going around lately and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," his boss said. Alibaba smiled.

"I will. Don't worry about me. I never get the flu. I'll be fine."

After work, Alibaba made his way back home. Morgiana said she would pick up Aladdin from school today. Alibaba was sure he heard someone 'pssst'ing him and looked around in confusion. He didn't see anyone, just an empty market street. Yet, he felt as if someone was watching him. He picked up a board and prepared to knock out anyone who could be suspicious.

"Come out and show yourself! Now!" he demanded. A figure came out of a corner and into the torchlight. His hands were raised above his head and he had dark hair. Alibaba raised an eyebrow. This person seemed familiar.

"Kassim?" he asked the stranger. The stranger smiled.

"Long time no see, Alibaba!"

Alibaba smiled and put down the board. He gave Kassim a playful punch.

"You gave me a bit of a scare, don't do that!" he chuckled.

"I heard you were in the city and I thought I'd say hello," Kassim said.

"Tell me everything, Kassim! How did you get here?! Morgiana will be glad to see you! Why don't you have dinner with us?" Alibaba could hardly keep his excitement in at seeing his old friend. Kassim chuckled and scratched his cheek.

"Well, I suppose I can stay for a little while." He wrapped his arm around Alibaba's shoulder and the two made their way to the house.

Morgiana was surprised to see Kassim, but glad too. She and Alibaba had known Kassim since they were kids back in Qushing. However, After Kassim's parents died, he decided to move to Balbad to start his own life and manage to succeed. Aladdin was excited to meet Kassim and wanted to know everything. After a little celebration of friends being back together again, Alibaba told Aladdin that it was time for him to go to bed.

"Aww, can't I stay up just a little while longer?"

"Sorry, Aladdin. But I don't want you falling asleep during school tomorrow," Alibaba said with a shake of his head.

"But," Aladdin began, but Kassim interrupted his excuse.

"Listen to your big brother, Aladdin. He knows best. Besides, you can't learn if you're sleepy."

"Okay," Aladdin said reluctantly.

After Aladdin was put to bed, Kassim had a serious talk with Morgiana and Alibaba.

"You're aware of how things are in this country, right? The economy is in a poor state right now."

"Yes, it gets more and more expensive to purchase supplies than when we've first arrived," Morgiana nodded.

"We may have to leave Balbad," Alibaba said disappointingly. Kassim shook his head.

"Hold on, there may still be a way to stay here and make a living."

"How?" they asked him in union. Kassim looked around as if concerned that someone might hear them, even though they were the only ones in the house. He gestured for them to lean in closer and they did so.

"I hear rumors that the current king of Balbad will unite with the Kou Empire. Not only that, but he'll sell all his citizens to save the economy."

"WHAT?!" Morgiana and Alibaba yelled. Kassim shushed them and looked around again. They were quiet for a minute before Alibaba spoke.

"Have you tried getting an audience with the king to talk about this?"

"We have made at least three attempts already, but he won't listen to the people. There is only one thing that we can do: start a rebellion!"

"But how do you know if these rumors are true or not?" Morgiana asked him. "Surely there is another way?"

"If there was another path, I would take it, but there's not!" Kassim said, slamming his fist down on the table and startling the two. He took a moment to calm down before continuing.

"Please, I was hoping you would help me with this."

Alibaba and Morgiana looked at each other for a minute.

"We will have to think about it, Kassim. If we agree, we'll let you know."

Kassim looked frustrated, but he nodded and stood up from his seat.

"I see. I am planning to strike the palace in three days. Don't keep me waiting too long."

He left the house and Alibaba watched him disappear into the darkness. He closed the door with a sigh. Kassim turned his head back at the house. He hoped his plan would work.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: The Lost Prince of Balbad

Alibaba thought long and hard over what Kassim had said to him the night before and could only think of one thing to do: talk to the king and ask him if the rumors were true about him. If the rumors were indeed true, then they would have to leave the country. However, Alibaba knew that he should be careful about asking and he didn't want to insult the king. But what other choice did he have?

Alibaba figured the palace guards would not let him in, so he would have to sneak in. He didn't have a specific plan, for he didn't know the layout of the palace. He figured he would find the king eventually, what mattered was not getting caught first.

When he reached the palace wall, he looked around to make sure there were no guards around, while also acting like a casual civilian who didn't look suspicious. When he knew the guards were not looking, he through a rope and it caught on a sturdy ledge. He tugged at the rope to check how secure it was and started climbing. When he reached the top, Alibaba peeked over the ledge to make sure there were no guards and climbed over. He kept low as he crept across the wall and found a door. He walked in and found a set of stairs leading to the palace and descended carefully. At the end of the stairway was another door and he sneaked in.

The door lead him to a room with golden pillars and rich colors. There were paintings along each of the walls, scenery it looked like, and a red carpet laid out on the floor pointing vertical from one end of the room to the other, both leading to doors. The floor was white tiled and the ceiling seem to be at least sever or maybe even ten stories high. It was huge!

"I guess I will have to choose which door to take," Alibaba mumbled to himself as he looked from one end of the room to the other at each of the doors. He decided he will try the door to the right, but something caught his eye.

It was a tapestry that looked very familiar to him. He stared at it in confusion. How could something as rich and noble like a tapestry look so familiar to him? He walked over to the tapestry and felt along the edge. It was soft and even the feel of it was familiar. He noticed the tapestry was covering a picture and he tried to pull it away to look. It was hard to see, but it was a painting of a king. Perhaps one of the previous kings of Balbad. There was a child standing next to him in the painting. Alibaba tried to see who it was, but he could see very little behind the tapestry. Why was he so interested? It's not like he was going to be in any paintings, right? And why would someone hide a picture behind a tapestry? It was all very strange.

Alibaba found himself feeling the soft edge of the tapestry again. Why did all this seem so familiar to him? He's never lived in a palace. Maybe it was because he saw similar items in Amon?

"You there! What are you doing here? Get away from there!" someone yelled. Alibaba froze and cursed at himself a moment later. He should have been looking out for guards!

Alibaba turned around and saw a man dressed in palace uniform marching over to him.

"I should report you to the king for sneaking around," he said. Alibaba decided to run and so did the man!

Alibaba ran towards the door he had previously chose, but the man caught him and pinned him to the ground. He smirked as he glared down at Alibaba.

"Thought you could get away, did you?" He turned Alibaba over on his back to look at the intruder, but now the man froze as he stared down at Alibaba.

"Alibaba?"

Alibaba struggled and managed to get one of his arms free and punched him in the face. Then he kicked the man off and started running away again. He heard a loud whistle behind him and Alibaba knew the man was calling for backup. Guards appeared in the room within minutes and Alibaba found himself surrounded by them. He ran for the door he came in and rushed up the stairway, followed by the palace guards. When he reached the top, more palace guards appeared up the wall and Alibaba was once again pinned to the ground.

"Let me go!" Alibaba yelled as he struggled. He was forced to stand and he glared at the man who called all the guards. "I just want to see the king! Let me speak to him!"

The man shook his head, "No one is allowed to see the king unless he calls upon them. But that's not important right now." His face softened. "The real question is what happened to you, Alibaba? Where have you been all these years?"

Alibaba stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I have never seen you before in my life. Look, just let me go and I promise I won't sneak in again. All I ask is to see the king and talk about these rumors I have been hearing about him."

"You sure you don't remember?" the man continued as if he didn't hear him. "It's me, Alibaba. Barkak! I taught you how to fight when you were a boy."

Alibaba stepped on the man's who was holding him foot and managed to get himself lose. He jumped over the edge of the wall and climbed down the rope. When he reached the bottom, he took off running and didn't stop. No one came after him.

Alibaba found a safe place to rest in an ally and took a breather. His heart felt as if it might burst from all the excitement. Who was that man Barkak, and how did he know him? What did he mean when he said he taught him how to fight? Something weird was going on and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what. He will keep this a secret from the others for now. Morgiana would be mad if she knew about this. And Aladdin...it would be best not to tell him anything until Alibaba had this all figured out. Besides, Aladdin might tell the other kids at school and it could get them into trouble.

Alibaba managed to catch his breath and sat down, his back pressed against the wall. Why did that palace seem so familiar to him? That was the only question that would not leave his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: The Tale of Solomon

Alibaba didn't tell the others about what had happened at the palace that day. He was sure it was some kind of mistake. How would any royals know him? He had spent his whole life as a peasant, living on the streets and risking whatever means he had just to survive. If he was a royal, how did all that fortune fall out of his grasp?

It was after dinner and Morgiana noticed how quiet he had been all day. He hardly said more than two words since he had come home. She gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink. Alibaba was still at the table, staring at nothing in particular, clearly in thought.

"Are you alright, Alibaba? Is something wrong?" She asked as she came over and took a seat beside him. Alibaba blinked and looked over at her.

"What?"

"Something happened today, didn't it? You seem concerned," she said, place her hand over his.

"Oh, sorry, Morgiana. I guess I was just thinking. Do you think we should leave Balbad?" he asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because of what Kassim said the other night. I still don't know if all he said was true. I guess that's why I have been quiet."

Morgiana nodded.

"Yes, I feel the same way about what Kassim said. It's been a few days, he'll want an answer soon. I'd hate for him to get captured by the King for rebellion," she sighed. She folded her hands and stared at the candle sitting in the center of the table. A funny suspicion came over her and she turned to Alibaba again.

"By the way, I heard that someone sneaked into the palace today and caused quite a commotion. Nothing was stolen, or at least that what everyone believes. Reckless, if you ask me. Sounds like that person didn't have much of a plan."

"Really?" Alibaba asked, feeling nervious. He chuckled awkwardly, "Who would do that? Was it Kassim?"

"No one knows." Morgiana narrowed her eyes at him, "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you? Or at least know whom this person was?"

"No, of course not," he lied. He stared back at Morgiana, trying to not show any signs of being guilty. It felt as if she was peering into his soul. Maybe she could smell fear, too? After a minute, she nodded.

"Okay. But keep an eye out. That creep could still be out there. Maybe we should lock the door tonight?"

"Yeah, good idea!" Alibaba said quickly as he stood up from his chair. "I'll...go check up on Aladdin."

He left the room and walked down the hallway towards his little brother's room. Aladdin came out the hall bathroom and smiled when he saw him.

"Hey, buddy. Brushed your teeth?" he asked the boy.

"Uh-huh," Aladdin nodded. Alibaba picked him up and took him into his bedroom. He lied Aladdin down in his bed and tucked him in. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"I have a special story tonight," he told him, brushing the hair away from the child's face.

"Really? What kind of story?"

"My mother told it to me when I was about your age, so now I'm going to tell you. It was my personal favorite."

Morgiana stood at the door and smiled as she saw Aladdin settling down for the night.

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Solomon," Alibaba said, beginning the story. "He had a ruthless father named King David and one day he heard of the country Sheba and it's beautiful princess. He wanted her for his own, not because he loved her, No, he loved her for her riches. When Solomon heard of King David's evil plot, he packed for the journey and rode out to met the princess. When he found her, Solomon told the princess about King David's plan and they attempted to flee. King David heard about his son's betrayal and sent his best men to kill Solomon and the princess."

"I don't think I like this story...," Aladdin said quietly as he began to hide under the blankets. Alibaba nodded, but pulled back the blankets.

"Neither did I at first, but it get's better, I promise."

"Okay," Aladdin nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, Solomon knew his father would be looking for them, so he and the princess traveled far into the desert. They soon got lost and wondered if they would ever be able to find a safe place. But the princess noticed an old abandoned city long forgotten and suggested to stay there until the danger passed them. Solomon agreed, but knew that King David would not stop looking for them.

"One day, one of Slomon's soldiers told him that he saw King David's army in the distance. But the army was a lot bigger and stronger than them. You know what Solomon did?"

Aladdin shook his head, looking concerned. "What did he do?"

Alibaba smiled, "He used his magic and put up a barrier around the abandoned city. The army could not find them and soon gave up looking. Solomon and the princess decided to stay there and make it their home. They called their new kingdom Alma Torran. They say that it is still out there, somewhere in the dessert. But no one knows for sure."

"What about King David? What about Sheba's gold?"

"King David gave up, no one knows what happened to him," Alibaba said with a shrug.

"But...what if he's still out there, too? What if he finds Solomon and the princess?" Aladdin asked. He had questions Alibaba couldn't answer.

"No one knows, Aladdin. That's all."

"That can't be the end!" he protested. Alibaba stood up.

"You don't have to worry. Solomon and the princess got away. They're safe. David will never find them," he told the boy. Aladdin looked as if he wanted to say more, but Alibaba put a finger to his lips.

"It's time for bed, Aladdin. You're sleepy."

"No, I'm not," Aladdin shook his head in denial. But he couldn't stop a yawn and rubbed his tired eyes. "I want to stay up with you and Mor."

"Hush, now," Alibaba whispered as he kissed the boy's forehead. "It's getting late. Goodnight, Aladdin."

Aladdin's eyes could no longer stay open and he fell asleep. Alibaba gently ruffled Aladdin's hair and walked out the room. He smiled at Morgiana.

"Didn't think Aladdin was so excited about the story."

"He must have really enjoyed it," She smiled back at him. "Although it does make me wonder."

"What about?"

"What do you suppose did happen to Solomon and King David?"

"Morgiana, you can't be serious. It's just a story, everyone knows that," Alibaba said a he closed the door quietly. Morgiana nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

They had no way of knowing how true the story really was, or that Aladdin's father really was the legendary Solomon.

After Morgiana and Alibaba left Aladdin to sleep, Kassim climbed in through the child's window. He cautiously made his way to the sleeping child, but stepped on a toy and had to bite his lip to keep himself from yelling. He had seen Alibaba at the palace that day, but of course he stayed out of sight. If only his old friend was out and causing trouble at the palace that night, then this would be easier. But no, things don't always work out the way you want them to. But there was nothing wrong with having a plan B, either. He stood by Aladdin's bed and watched the child sleep. Should he really be doing this, maybe he should just leave the boy alone? But he had found a wanted poster Kougoya's men had posted and he wanted that reward money. It was just what he wanted to become a made man. But still, these were his friends and Aladdin was a good kid.

Kassim sighed and reached into his pocket. Aladdin opened his eyes and saw Kassim. He was still pretty sleepy.

"Kassim?" he asked in a sleep voice. Was he dreaming, why was Kassim here? Kassim frowned and brought out a cloth. He forced it to the child's face, forcing the child to breath the chemical. Kassim covered his face as Aladdin was knocked out. He picked up the boy and carried him out of the room.

Morgiana had a feeling she should check up on Aladdin before going to bed and she picked up Kassim's scent. Why was Kassim here? She also smelled a chemical drug and she was very worried now. She quickly ran to Aladdin's room and burst open the door. "Aladdin!"

However, all she saw was an empty bed and room. Aladdin was no where to be seen! She noticed the window was open and glared out into the darkness, but didn't see anyone.

"Morgiana, what's going on?" Alibaba asked as he peeked his head in. He noticed Aladdin was not in his bed. "Where's Aladdin?"

"I think he was kidnapped. By Kassim," she told him, not looking away from the window. Alibaba covered his mouth.

"What's that smell?"

"Ether," she answered him. Alibaba grew concerned.

"You don't think...Why would Kassim want Aladdin?"

"I don't know, but we can still follow him. However, that Ether scent is messing up my smell. It may take some time to pinpoint Kassim's exact location."

"Come on, let's go!" Alibaba said as he rushed out the room. Morgiana followed him, but she heard horses galloping in the streets. Was it Kassim and a few comrades?

She and Alibaba soon rushed out the house, but were face to face with knives pointed at their faces. It took Alibaba a minute, but he recognized the uniforms. They were the palace guards!

"What do you want? We're in a hurry," Alibaba sad. The commander, Barkak, dismounted his horse.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be an inconvenient time of night for you, but the King wishes to see you two."

"Get out of our way!" Alibaba yelled as he tried to push past him.

"Prince Alibaba, please listen to me!"

"Don't call me that! I have nothing to do with royalty!" Alibaba struggled. A solder knocked Alibaba on the back of his head with the hilt of his knife and Alibaba stopped struggling. He rubbed his head, the stinging feeling still there.

"I'm sorry, but this is not an option," Barkak told them. He commanded his men to tie their hands and forced them to mount onto two horses. Their hands were tied to the saddle horns and the men mounted onto their horses. They commanded their horses into a canter and rode away from the house, Morgiana and Alibaba's horses being forced to follow by their reins.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: The Fog Troupe

"Let us go! We don't have time for this!" Alibaba protested as he and Morgiana were forced off their horses and dragged into the palace by the royal guards.

"Shut up!" a soldier yelled and pointed his sword at Alibaba's neck. "When the King asks for you, you are to answer his messages. He is to always come first!"

"Enough!" Barkak frowned at the man and grabbed his arm that was holding the sword. The man growled, but put up his sword.

They brought Alibaba and Morgiana to the throne room and were forced to their knees. A man was sitting on the throne, whom they assumed must be the king. He had black hair and stared down at them with judging eyes. He was overweight for a king, Alibaba thought. He must not have fought in any wars.

The man stood from the throne and pointed the scepter at them.

"Are you the ones who stormed my palace this morning?" he asked them. Alibaba blushed in embarrassment, but he didn't answer. Of course the king would know of any intruders. Morgiana said nothing either. Angry, the king slammed the hilt of the scepter on the ground beside him. It echoed.

"Answer me, peasants!" he demanded.

"I did not go near the palace at all today," Morgiana answered. "Neither has Alibaba. Tell him, Alibaba."

Alibaba made no response for a minute, but then he nodded.

"Yes, your Highness. I did sneak into the palace today," he said, looking up to meet eyes with him.

"But, Alibaba," Morgiana was shocked. "You told me that you didn't go to the palace today."

"Why?" the king asked impatiently.

"I had to ask you about something, but I doubted the guards would let me in. That's why I sneaked in. I have heard rumors that you planned to unit with the Kou Empire and were going to sell your citizens into slavery in order to save your economy. Tell me, is it true?" Alibaba answered him. He could feel Morgiana's glare on him and knew he would have some explaining to do to her later.

"Such insolence!" the fat king said. "How dare you accuse me of such accusations!"

"If there is a fee for trespassing, I will be willing to pay it, your Majesty. But my little brother is missing and I have to go out and find him!" Alibaba said as he tried to stand up. But he was forced to his knees again by the guards.

"You are not going anywhere, Peasant! I am not finished with you!" the king yelled. He walked down the stairs and stood beside them. "As much as it will give me pleasure to see you beheaded for your accusations and trespassing, I need you alive."

"Why?" Morgiana asked with a raised eyebrow. "What purpose could we serve you?"

The fat king smiled a little.

"You were very brave to sneak into my palace. Very few are willing to do so because they fear of being captured or killed. But if you help me with this little favore, I will be...wiling to give you something in return."

"What is it?" Alibaba asked. The king's smile disappeared and he now looked as if he was disgust to offer them something.

"There is a group of thieves out there that threatens the kingdom. They call themselves the Fog Troupe, and they claim to be helping the people by bringing down the kingdom. If you help me find them and capture them, I will pay you handsomely. You'll want for nothing. I may even give you a place in the palace."

Morgiana and Alibaba glanced at each other. They were not sure if they could trust him. He didn't seem to be too happy about hiring peasants to do his work.

"Why do you need us?" Alibaba asked him after a moment of silence. "You have a palace full of guards and personal servants at your command."

"Because you were able to sneak into the palace undetected by the guards. You seem to be a master of stealth. I need that to find the Fog Troupe. It will be a big help if you can find the hideout and capture their leader."

Alibaba swallowed without answering.

"If I agree to help you, will you help us find our little brother? If you do that, it will be the only thing I desire of you."

The king thought about it and nodded.

"Very well. But I will give you only 24 hours to find them. If you can't find them by tomorrow night, I will have you face the execution for trespassing and placing accusations on your king."

Alibaba swallowed again before nodding.

"Very well, I agree."

"Alibaba, are you sure we should do this?" Morgiana asked him when they were escorted out of the palace by Barkak himself. At least they were not dragged out this time. "What if it's a trap set up by King Ahbmad?"

"I don't know what to think, Morgiana," Alibaba said with a shrug and shake of his head. "But we have no choice. We have to find the Fog Troupe or face execution. I personally want to live longer, if you ask me."

"But we don't know where the Fog Troupe is hiding. And what about Aladdin? He could be hurt."

"I don't know. I would suggest asking Kassim about the Fog Troupe, but if he did kidnap Aladdin, I'm not sure if we should even try asking him."

"Do you think he has something to do with the Fog Troupe?" she asked. Alibaba was silent for a minute.

"I hope not. I'd hate to fight him. Let's just try to find him. You think you could try picking up his scent again?"

"I can try. I think my nose is stronger now," Morgiana nodded. Alibaba nodded.

"Alright, let's go find Kassim and Aladdin!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Balbad...

Kassim was pacing back and forth in the Fog Troupe's hideout. He was the leader of the thieves. It was risky kidnapping Aladdin with the palace guards so close, but he managed to pull it off. Now he was waiting for one of Kyokuen's men to come and deliver the reward money in exchange for Aladdin.

A women was sitting on a bench and she watched as her leader paced the room. She scoffed.

"Stop worrying, Kassim."

"I'm not worried, Zainab!" he denied while he continued to pace the room. Zainab rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Sure, you're not."

"Okay," Kassim admitted. "Maybe I am a little worried. But he's late. He told me he would be here."

"So he's a little late. The night isn't over yet," she smiled. "Besides, we have weapons. If anyone was foolish to attack us, we are prepared. But no one is going to find us."

"Not yet, they haven't. But Morgiana and Alibaba will find out sooner or later that I took Aladdin. They aren't stupid. They are smart."

"But that's why you have to be smarter. Isn't that right?" Zainab asked him with a smirk. Kassim made no answer. He heard Aladdin whining in the corner he was in. Aladdin's hands were bond behind his back and he struggled. He was gagged. Kassim glared at the scared faced man on the other side of the room, eating his meal.

"I thought I told you to keep the boy quiet, Hassan?"

"He's gagged. Besides, he can't get away," he said, stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth.

"Well, he's whining! And if he so even so much manages to scream, he could give away our hideout to someone who could be passing by!" Kassim growled. His face was starting to turn red with anger. Zainab stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Boss, chill. You're usually not so worked up like this."

It was true, Kassim knew that. But he also didn't know how long he could stay in hiding like this. He knew that Morgiana would pick up their scents when the Ether wore off. And the fact that Aladdin was conscious now only proved the fact that the Ether had worn off and of Morgiana finding them.

"Just...make sure he stays quiet," he said before storming off towards his room. He closed the door and tried to calm down. Maybe Zainab was right, no one has found them out yet. He doubted that things will be the same between him and his old friends. They will probably consider him their enemy.

Aladdin was crying as he struggled to free himself. Hassan smirked as he finished his meal and walked over to the boy.

"What are you crying about? You should be happy to be going back home to your auntie."

He knelt down and pulled out a knife. Aladdin froze as he felt the cold blade rubbing his cheek. It wasn't enough to cut him, but he dared not move.

"Cut it out, Hassan," Zainab said as she watched him with crossed arms. "You heard what Kassim said about if the child made a scream."

Hassan chuckled, but put away the knife. "Alright, fine. I was just having a little fun, is all."

There was a knock on the door and the two froze. But it was followed by another knock, and then another. It was the secret code.

"So he's here, it seems. Go tell Kassim."

"Why do I have to do it?" Hassan frowned. Zainab smiled.

"Because the lady always has to treat the guest. And you're not exactly a friendly face to see at the door."

Hassan grumbled but left to get Kassim. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, Boss. He's here."

Kassim had a cigar in his mouth and looked as calm as...well, as ever. As if his worry tantrum never happened. He smiled and walked out of the room with Hassan.

When they entered the room, Zainab was serving Ithan tea. Kassim offered his hand to shake.

"Welcome to our hideout. You were not followed?"

"Of course not. Where's the brat?" Ithan said impatiently, not shaking Kassim's hand. Kassim frowned from his guest's rudeness, but turned and gestured towards Aladdin.

Aladdin's eyes were wide with terror and he tried backing away as far as he could as Ithan approached. The magician knelt down beside the boy and smacked him across the face.

"You little imp! I'm beginning to think that you should be locked up in a cage instead of wondering about."

Aladdin began crying and whining and Kassim didn't like the idea of this magician treating him this way. He was a child, after all. However, he figured it wasn't his business.

"There was...a reward?" Kassim asked, trying to ignore this cruelty towards Aladdin.

Ithan nodded, forgetting about Aladdin for a minute. "Of course." He handed him a large bag of coins. Kassim opened the bag to be certain he wasn't being cheated and saw the glittering gold shining back at him. Hassan reached in the bag and took out a coin. He bit the coin and nodded. The gold wasn't fake.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Kassim nodded to Ithan. Ithan bowed and smirked behind his mask.

"The pleasure is mine. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He was interrupted when the door burst down and dust filled the room. When the dust cleared, there was Morgiana and Alibaba in the doorway, prepared to fight.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Morgiana said. Ithan's eyes narrowed into slits as he recognized her.

"You again? I guess I should make sure you stay down this time."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing," she glared back. Kassim's nervousness returned and he began to silently creep away. Alibaba noticed Aladdin still bond in the corner, and they met eyes. They wanted to hold each other, but there was important business to take care of first.

"Hold it, Kassim! I won't let you get away!" Alibaba yelled, pointing his knife at him. Kassim picked up Aladdin and he, Hassan, and Zainab turned tail and ran out in the opposite direction, towards Kassim's room. Most likely to climb out Kassim's window.

"You go after them, Alibaba," Morgiana told him, never taking eyes off Ithan. "I have this one."

"Be careful, Morgiana," Alibaba cautioned before chasing after the Fog Troupe.

"You are very persistent," Ithan sighed in annoyance. "And you understand so little. If you surrender now, I may reconsider killing you and letting you join our Father's cause."

"Yeah, somehow I'm not convinced and interested in joining killers," Morgiana said as she raised her arms and standing prepared to fight.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: Rescue Aladdin!

Morgiana yelled as she charged towards Ithan. She threw her leg up to kick him in the face, but Ithan summoned a borg to shield himself. Morgiana expected him to do so, however, and stepped back. How was she going to beat him if he had his borg always protecting him? She had to find a way to get him to drop his guard. To do so, she had to find a weakness in his borg.

She began running around Ithan, trying to gain enough strength and speed so she could maybe break through with enough force. Ithan, however, was expecting her to want to look for weaknesses and raised his staff. It began to shine brighter as it absorbed more magic. He swung his staff and Morgiana held up her arms for defense. The attack caused such a force that it destroyed part of the building. Morgiana was covered in dirt and her arms began to bleed. It was such a powerful attack, more than she expected.

She screamed and jumped in the air, angling her legs at Ithan.

"Foolish girl," Ithan said as his borg protected his body. However, Morgiana's force was stronger than it seemed and it managed to crack the borg. Ithan couldn't hold back his surprise and stepped back. Morgiana smiled, at last she found a weak point in his borg!

She used Ithan's surprise to her advantage and punched at the borg until it had broken. Ithan growled a managed to grab her leg as she tried to kick him. He twisted her leg before she could react, and she felt sever pain engulf her leg. She stepped away from him, but lost her balance due to her now broken leg. Ithan smiled and stood above her.

"It looks as if you won't be able to go on much longer. Allow me to finish this!" He raised his staff and lighting filled the area. When he had gained enough power, he sung his staff towards Morgiana. He was certain he had destroyed her, but when the lightning cleared, she wasn't where she had been laying a moment ago. She had dodged quickly before she was injured, but Ithan had no idea where she went. She couldn't have left the area.

"Come out, Missy. I believe you and I still have more fight in us," he called out in the area. Morgiana gave no answer as she hid. She was waiting for the right time to fight him and catch him off guard.

Ithan could use a tracking spell to find her, but he had already used a lot of magoi with his last attacks and wanted to save what magic he had left. He searched for her as he walked around the damaged area.

Morgiana came out of her hiding place as he came into her view, and yelled as she smacked her fist into his face. The force was so powerful that he was knocked off balance and stumbled to the ground.

He forced himself up, but that last attack of hers had weakened him. He sighed in annoyance as he glared back at her. She stood ready for attack. Ithain raised his staff and she prepared for another attack.

"Another day, Miss. I will get the boy sooner or later!" and he then disappeared.

"Wait!" Morgiana yelled as she tried stopping him. But he had disappeared by the time she tried to pin him. She grind her teeth when she realized he was gone.

"He's gone. Ran away like a coward." She looked off into the distance where Alibaba had left. "I have to find Alibaba and regroup. I hope he was able to rescue Aladdin." She took off in a sprint after her friends.

Kassim and the other two members of the Fog Troupe knew Alibaba was still after them. However, Kassim wasn't going to give up Aladdin to Alibaba. This child could set him up for life, and he wasn't going to pass up this chance. He glanced back behind them and saw Alibaba catching up with them.

"Zainab, Hassan, keep him distracted until I hand Aladdin over to Ithan."

"Okay, Boss!" they agreed. They passed a crate of wine barrels and knocked it over. Alibaba tried to dodge the rolling barrels, but he slipped on the whine from the broken barrels and stumbled to the ground. Zainab and Hassan circled Alibaba. Alibaba glared at them as he sat up.

"Out of my way! I'm going to get Aladdin back!"

"I don't think so," Hassan grinned. "By he time you find Kassim, it will be too late."

"You can't stop me!" Alibaba said as he stood up.

"Oh, yes, we can," Zainab smiled as she raised her weapon. Alibaba prepared himself for them to attack, but he was surprised to see red smoke engulf the area. He couldn't see anything in the fog and he thought he saw shadows in the fog, but he could not be certain if they were Zainab or Hassan. He tried shaking his head to clear it and began attacking the shadows.

"Where are you?!" he yelled in frustration. He didn't know that Zainab and Hassan were not in the fog and watching Alibaba fighting himself in the fog from a safe distance away.

"Looks like your Illusion Fog is working," Hassan observed. Zainab smiled proudly.

"Of course it's working. It is a useful weapon."

Meanwhile, Kassim had found a safe place to hide until he could gather his wits together.

"Where did Ithan go?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Maybe he's still back at the hideout with Morgiana?"

He put Aladdin down, who he tried running away.

"No, you don't!" Kassim frowned as he grabbed the boy's arm. "You're not going anywhere until I take you back to Ithan."

Aladdin struggled to free his bounds and kicked at Kassim.

"Stop struggling, Aladdin!"

Aladdin, despite still being gagged, managed to bite Kassim's arm the was holding. Kassim gave a surprise yell and let Aladdin go. Aladdin tried getting up and running, but Kassim tripped him and he fell on the street, face first.

"I told you to be still!"

He shook his hand to relieve the pain from having been bit and inhaled deeply. He hated kids. He picked up Aladdin around the waist and carried him into an abandoned house. He took off the gag and tossed Aladdin in a corner. No one would find them here.

"I thought you were good, Kassim? Why did you kidnap me?" Aladdin asked. Kassim frowned.

"Because when you are offered a chance to live a better life, you would do anything. Even kidnap children. Besides, your aunt is worried about you. She said you ran away. I am simply returning you to her."

"I ran away because she hurt my parents! There is no good in her! She'll hurt me, too, I know she doesn't love me."

"A likely story," Kassim said as he turned away. He peeked out the window to keep an eye out for anybody who might see them or overhear Aladdin.

"It's true!" Aladdin said. "She only wants me because I have magic. She'll abuse the power I have. How do you know you can trust her, what if she hurts you in the end after helping her?"

Kassim didn't answer.

"Please, Kassim. Let me go back with Morgiana and Alibaba! It's best that she never finds me."

"No!" Kassim yelled as he glared at the boy. "I am doing what's right by taking you back home to her. It's where you belong."

Aladdin looked away and didn't say anything more. Kassim sighed and continued to keep an eye out.

They waited for a while, but Kassim soo caught sight of Alibaba. Zainab and Hassan were with him. Those idiots were not suppose to bring him with them. He walked out the abandoned building and crossed his arms as the three of them approached.

"Why did you bring Alibaba here with you? I told you to distract him until Ithan returned."

"Zainab used her fog to confuse Alibaba. He's on our side now," Hassan smiled.

"Oh?" Kassim asked as he raised an eyebrow. He noticed the dazed look on Alibaba's face, he seemed to be not fully aware of what was going on around him. Kassim also noticed that his hands were bound.

"I see. Bring him in, then."

They took Alibaba inside and forced him to sit by the window next to Kassim.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No, not a soul," Zainab told him.

"Good. I'm not sure what use we could have for Alibaba, but I'll think of something."

"Alibaba!" Aladdim smiled as he saw his older brother. Alibab made no response as Aliddin walked over to the older teen. "What's wrong?"

"He's under our control, boy," Zianab chuckled. "He won't listen to anyone but us. Isn't that right, Alibaba?"

Alibaba nodded to her response, clearly brainwashed.

"No!" Aladdin denied.

Kassim noticed Morgiana outside and he raised his hand for silence.

Morgiana examined the area and she sniffed the air. She had followed Alibaba and Aladdin's scents, and it was leader her here. Each step was a stronger smell.

Kassim closed the window blinds.

"It's Morgiana, She's found us," he told them.

"What should we do?" Hassan asked him. Kassim thought for a minute as he peek outside again.

"We can't run, we'll have to keep her here with the others. She's strong, though, so be careful."

A moment later, the door was broken down and Morgiana walked in.

"I found you."

"Indeed, you have," Kassim agreed. "I was wondering when you were going to join the party."

"I didn't come alone," Morgiana told him. They heard horses approaching and the royal guards approached. Barkak dismounted his horse and pulled out his sword, pointing it to Kassim.

"The Fog Troupe is under arrest for treason against King Ahbmad, 23rd King of Balbad! I suggest you come with us quietly."

Kassim frowned, but they clearly could not run anymore. He didn't dare try fighting back, knowing how quickly Morgiana could break his neck if he did. As the Troupe was being taken away, Morgiana grabbed Zainab's weapon and broke it to pieces.

Alibaba blinked a few times and shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily as he rubbed his head.

"You were under an illusion, but you're free now," Morgiana told him as she unbounded him. Aladdin was overjoyed and hugged Alibaba.

"Alibaba! Morgiana! You saved me!"

"Morgiana, did all the rescuing, I think," Alibaba chuckled as he rubbed his head.

A moment later, Barkak walked in.

"Thank you, miss," he said to Morgiana. "You led us to the Fog Troupe, and I am sure the King will be most grateful."

"At least we can all go back home now," Alibaba smiled and ruffled Aladdin's hair.

"Actually, you three are under arrest, too," Barkak told them.

The trio stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Alibaba asked.

"The king still considers you criminals for breaking into the palace. He wants you in prison."

"What?!" Morgiana said. "But we did what you said! You have the Fog Troupe now!"

"It is the King's orders, I'm sorry," Barkak told them, looking apologetic.

The trio looked at each other again, but didn't want to risk causing trouble towards the King. They went with the guards.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: Alibaba's Past

This was not how the three friends wanted the night to end, but here they were, inside a jail cell within the palace walls.

"We were promised by the King that he would let us go if we captured the Fog Troupe. Was it all a lie," Alibaba mumbled. Kassim chuckled from within his own cell on the other side of the room.

"You actually believed him? The King doesn't make promises to peasants. In his eyes, you're still guilty of breaking into the palace."

"But I was the only one who broke in!" Alibaba protested. "Aladdin and Morgiana had nothing to do with it!"

"That doesn't matter to Ahbmad. Peasants are peasants to him," he said with a shrug. Alibaba growled, but he turned away.

"How did he become king anyway?" Morgiana asked Kassim a moment later. Kassim sighed and pressed his back against the wall in his cell.

"He is the previous king, Rashid's, son. There was a true heir, but no one knows what happened to him. Not that it would make much difference. The entire Royal famaily of Balbad have always treated anyone below them like trash." He was quiet for a moment. "Although things have gotten much worse since Ahbmad became king of this kingdom. He's the second youngest of Rashid's three sons, but I don't understand why the first Prince didn't take the throne."

"It's because the thought of leading a kingdom frightens me," came a trembling voice. The trio of friends and Kassim turned to see a man enter the dungeon. He was dressed in Royal garments.

"I am the second oldest prince of Balbad, Prince Sahbmad. I am also the Deputy King." He walked up the the cell that was holding the trio of friends. "Alibaba, you are the true king of this country."

"Alibaba's a king?" Aladdin asked and looked to his older brother. Alibaba shook his head.

"No, I don't have anything to do with the Royal family. Why does everyone keep calling me a prince?"

Sahbmad stared at him in confusion.

"You mean you don't remember living in this palace?"

"Of course not! Even if I was a prince, why would I leave the life of a prince behind me?"

"You must have lost your memory somehow," Sahbmad said to himself.

"What are you talking about?!" Alibaba yelled. It frightened Sahbmad a little, but forced himself to fight against his trembling. He turned away.

"It was almost ten years ago. Our father, Rashid, came down with an illness and it was clear he was close to his passing. Even though, Ahbmad was next in line to be king, Rashid feared the kingdom to crumble over his rule. He knew I was never the type to act as a leader figure, so he appointed his youngest son, you, Alibaba, to be the next king. But before arrangements were made, the Kou Empire attacked and set the palace ablaze. All these years, I thought you were dead. But now that you're here, you can take your place as king."

Alibaba felt dizzy and stepped back. He shook his head.

"That can't be true! Why wouldn't I remember that?"

"I don't know. Something must have happened to your memory over the years."

"Why would the Kou Empire attack Balbad?" Morgiana asked.

"Because Balbad is a kingdom who trades with all corners of the world," Sahbmad explained. "They have been trying to take it for years. If they can take over Balbad, they control trade with all the nations of the world. The rumors about my brother are not false, they are all true. If Ahbmad signs that treaty with Kou, they will have complete control over the country."

Alibaba was hardly listening. So that must be why the tapestry in the palace looked so familiar to him? The king in the picture hidden behind it must be Rashid, and the child standing next to him...must have been Alibaba?

Sahbmad reached into his fancy garments and pulled out a key. He unlocked the Trio's cell.

"You must leave Balbad. It isn't safe here anymore. Leave quickly before my brother finds you," he said. "There is nothing that can be done for Balbad right now. Not when the signing is days away."

"But we can't just leave," Morgiana protested. "There must be something that can be done!"

"I wish there was. But with Ahhbmad as the king, his word is the law here. I fear he will have you killed before you can get close to him."

As much as the trio didn't like to leave the kingdom when it was such in bad shape, Sahbmad was right. It was safer for them to leave the kingdom for now. Alibaba stopped and met eyes with Kassim.

"I want to take Kassim with us, will you let him go, too?"

"But...he has committed countless crimes against the crown," Sahbmad said with concern. "I'm not sure if that will be best."

"I won't leave him or the other members of Fog Troupe behind! Kassim is my friend."

"Alibaba, Kassim kidnapped Aladdin," Morgiana cautioned. "He could do it again!"

Alibaba met eyes with Kassim again. He didn't seem to care if Alibaba left him behind or not.

"I won't take no for an answer," Alibaba said. "I promise, I won't let him cause anymore trouble."

Sahbmad hesitated, but he unlocked Kassim's cell. They found Hassan and Zainab in a seperate cell in another room and set them free, too.

"You are given a second chance to live, Kassim," told him. "The three of you can leave the country and start over. I suggest you take it and give it a try."

Kassim smiled and pat Alibaba on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about me, Alibaba. The Fog Troupe has survived rough situations like this before. We won't have a problem this time."

The Fog Troupe turned and left into the night. Alibaba and his friends left the palace walls beind them and headed back home. There were not sure where they were going next, but they knew they had to get out of the Kingdom before they get captured again.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: New Beginnings

By the time dawn was appearing on the horizon, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin were packed up and ready to move out. They had to hurry before Ahbmad realized they were gone. Alibaba still could no believe it, he was a prince of Balbad, the true heir? He still could not remember living in a palace. What if it was all a set up, a lie created by Sahbad so they could trust him? Yet, Alibaba doubted that by how scared the prince had looked when he rescued them.

As the city began to disappear in the distance behind them, Alibaba looked back. He was going to come back someday, and claim the throne. Then he'll make everything right again.

As they began his journey, Alibaba thought about Aladdin. His aunt was still after him, and for what reason he still didn't know. Who were Aladdin's parents and where did he come from? There were still so many questions that didn't have any answers. Aladdin knew very little magic and was able to heal Morgiana the first time Ithan attacked them. Who taught him magic? And Ugo, they had only seen him once, and they knew so little about him, too.

The Kou Empire seemed to have it's hands all over the crimes of the nations, but for what reason? Did it have something to do with Kyouken, or was there someone or something bigger out there to fear?

"Are you alright, Alibaba?" Morgiana asked him as she noticed his troubled look.

"I just don't know what to make of all of this, Morgiana. Balbad, the Kou Empire, Aladdin? What do they all have in common? I still don't know where Aladdin came from," he whispered. Aladdin was skipping ahead of them and looking at all the different plants and animals they passed. He didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation.

"I have a feeling we'll find out one day, Alibaba. But I think we should take it one step at a time. Let's start by looking for a new home where we know we'll be safe," she said, placing a hnad on his shoulder and smiling. Alibaba nodded and smiled back a little.

"Yeah, you're right." He slipped his hand into hers without realizing. He blushed and looked away. He expected her to ask why he was holding her hand, but she didn't pull her hand away. She held his hand back.

"We'll be okay," she promised, giving his hand a squeeze. Alibaba nodded again. When did she seem so cute to him? Was she always this cute? There was feeling in his chest he couldn't explain.

"Alibaba! Morgiana! Look what I found!" Aladdin yelled. The two pulled their hands away from each other and went to see what Aladdin wanted.

"What is it, Aladdin?"

"Look!" the child held up a lizard in his hands. It was a type of lizard Alibaba had never seen before. "What is it?!"

"Looks like a lizard of some sort. I've never seen it before, though," Alibaba said. Morgiana looked around and walked ahead a few steps. She peered into the distance and smiled.

"I see a village, Alibaba!" she said. Alibaba and Aladdin hurried forward and smiled at the sight.

"There's bound to be someone in that village who has a map," Alibaba said excitedly. "Then we can figure out where to head next!"

The trio began their way towards the village. At last, maybe some good luck!

Judar was grumbling as the other high priests in inside the Kou palace gave him no mind, he was a child to them. But Judar will show them all one day that he was more than just a child, he was a magi! And someday, he will be the best one there is. He had been told there were others, and who they were he didn't care. He thought about Aladdin. The child was gullible, and he could be easy to influence. He couldn't wait to start his new bag of tricks tomorrow at school.

"Judar, there you are!" Kyouken smiled as she noticed him sitting by himself in the gardens. "I was wondering where you went."

"I've been here, like always. When can I get a spot on the high court as a high priest?" He pouted. Kyouken chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Soon, Judar, I promise you that. But I was looking for you for a reason. I have gotten word from one of my men that our boy has left Balbad."

"What?!" Judar screamed like a brat. "That's not fair! Why?!"

"Apparently, they've caught wind of the Kou Empire taking over Balbad and are looking for safe refuge from King Ahbmad. We still don't have any idea where they are headed. For now, I think it's best to stay in Kou. You'll be safe here," she told him as she crossed her arms. She wasn't smiling, she was upset about the news, too. Judar stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, right! I'm a magi! I should be able to go wherever I please! You can't make me stay here!"

"Judar, there is nothing we can do. We'll have to wait until we can get more information."

Judar was throwing a fit now and kicked all four limbs in the air.

"But I was going to have fun with Aladdin tomorrow!"

"Just make sure you don't play too roughly, I want him alive," Gyouken said as she frowned down at the child. Judar sat up and crossed his arm, pouting.

"Fine..."

"Good boy. Don't worry, you'll get your chance with Aladdin."

"If I bring him back to you, will you make me a high priest? No, the only high priest?" Judar asked her a moment later with hopeful eyes. Kyuoken thought about it for a minute before smiling and looking like her usual self.

"Yes, I think I can arrange that."

Judar hugged her.

"Thank you, Queen Kyouken! I promise I will do my best!"

Kyuoken smiled and rubbed his head. She knelt down and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, or course you will, Judar."

Hakuryu was still on his journey to make plans for stopping the Kou Empire. There was something that bothered his and he looked back on the path he had been walking. Something about the air didn't feel right. He had a gut feeling that things were going to get worse. He had to stop Kyouken before it was too late...

THE END

{Yes, it is the end...of the first half! Yes, I'll make another series, so don't worry about cliff hangers! I didn't expect this story to be similar to the actual story of Magi. I was actually trying to make it based more on Aladdin and Alibaba, but it's not coming out that way. There will still be plenty of Aladdin growing up and Alibaba having difficult parenting skills, but looks like it will be saved for Sindria! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first half and will continue to wait for updates!}


End file.
